What Could Have Been Gilmore Girls Season 8
by sadie lefroy
Summary: All the things i wanted to see that never happened. This is my first time writing fan fiction and any kind of feedback would be awesome! :
1. Chapter 1

**What Could Have Happened if Season 8 Happened?**

_Episode 1_

'_**Good things definitely do not come is small brown paper packages' Part 1.**_

**Roughly 9 weeks after Rory left for the Obama tour...**

Lorelai is in a hospital gown lay down on a gurney, as she passes through a series of swinging doors fear starts to set in as she has no idea what is going on. There is commotion in the corridor ahead, Luke is arguing with Taylor (who is dressed as a candy striper) about Paul Anker being in a hospital, as she passed them, they stop and look at her, they start commanding her to breath, breath, breath. Michelle walks out of a side room dressed in a nurses outfit, he smiles at Lorelai _"welcome to the Dragonfly Inn, here is your key, its room 6."_ Michelle gives Lorelai a pacifier. Lorelai is wheeled into a room and it becomes increasing apparent that she is in labour, a doctor walks in with a surgical mask covering his face. "Now Miss Gilmore, it is time to push!" Lorelai looks down towards the doctor and proceeds to push. The doctor positions himself ready "That's it, puuush" as he prepares for the arrival he removes his surgical mask, revealing his identity. The doctor is Kirk!

Lorelai awakes and sits bolt upright. Getting caught in her bed sheet she gets up to check her clothing and then to check the end of the bed. With no hospital gown or Doctor Kirk in sight she quietly goes downstairs.

Lorelai is stood at her kitchen sink staring out of the window, the water is over flowing from the coffee maker jug she is holding, but this does not register with her until she feels a hand slip around her waist.

Lorelai suddenly comes out of her trance. _"Shoot!"_ she stumbles with the contents in her hand and quickly turns off the tap and reaches for a dish cloth.

Luke brings her in close and smells her hair _"Morning, you're up early"_ he squints and looks at his watch. "_It's not yet 5am, everything ok?" _

Lorelai turns to face him and nestles up to the crease of his neck. "_I'm fine, I'm crabby, I didn't sleep well, but I'm fine." _She concludes with a weak smile.

Luke moves the hair from her face and takes a moment before he kisses her. _"Ok, how about you go on and sit over there and I'll make you some coffee, then you can tell me the truth."_ He leads her in the direction of the kitchen table.

Lorelai reluctantly sits at the table where Paul Anker lays his head in her lap reflecting the mood she is in. _"Luke I'm fine."_ She sits up with a sudden realisation. _"What day is it? Is today Friday? No! It can't be, I can't face Emily today! Ooooh Luke it's Friday!" _she puts her head on the table and makes mumbling sounds under her breath.

Luke finishes up making the coffee and places a rather large cup of coffee in front of Lorelai. He pulls up a chair and takes her hand. _" Aaah Friday night dinner. Why don't you cancel? It's not like you are obligated to go anymore and Rory is away. You should call Sookie and have some girl time; I bet she needs a break, with the new baby and all. I'm sure Jackson can cope; after all, it is his fault!"_

Lorelai looks up at Luke and smiles _"Sookie? Yeah, that would be nice"_ she says wearily. She gets up and pulls Luke to his feet. They embrace and she kisses him, a bit more passionately than Luke expected which took him by surprise. _"I love you Luke Danes, you know that?"_

Luke smiles, it was always so good to hear her say that. "_I know" he said softly "I love you too."_ He kisses her forehead _"I have to go open up the diner, see you in there a little later?"_

Lorelai nods her head playfully and Luke exits through the back door. Lorelai flops down on the chair and stares into her coffee. A single tear falls down her cheek and distorts her reflection in the black coffee.

...

**Luke's Diner**

Its mid morning rush and it's loud. Luke is in his normal frenzy and is increasingly getting more and more frustrated with Kirk.

All flustered Luke barks at Kirk. "_KIRK! Will you just make up your mind?"_

Kirk is not fazed by Luke's outburst and continues his monologue _"I had bacon yesterday Luke, I don't want to have too much of a good thing, now, if I have eggs that will leave sufficient room for a muffin before lunch, but that also increases the risk that I might get hungry before lunch and I might not have time to eat a muffin."_ Kirk carries on but Luke's attention is elsewhere.

From the diner window Luke sees Lorelai walking past the Gazebo, she looks weak and pauses to lean on a bench. She sits on the bench and puts her head between her knees. Luke runs out to her.

"_LORELAI! Are you ok? What's wrong?"_ he sits beside her on the bench and stares at her concerned. "_Hey answer me"_

Lorelai lifts her head and holds her forehead, _"I just came over all dizzy all of a sudden. I feel better now though."_ She stands up and places her handbag on her shoulder and smiles. _"Look at you all worried, aw sweetie, I'm fine. Too much coffee and not enough pop tarts!"_

Luke's face is overcome with concern _"you didn't look fine to me!"_

Lorelai shoots him a look _"way to cheer a girl up mister!"_

Luke stutters "_c,c,come on inside ill fix you some pancakes."_

Lorelai laughs "_It's ok ill grab something at the Inn, I'm running late. Lunch?"_ They kiss goodbye and Luke watches her walk away.

...

**The Dragonfly**

Sookie is in the kitchen preparing for the lunch time rush. There are trays of fresh fish displayed all over the worktop.

Sookie bends down to a tray of fish _"Well hello there fishy! Aren't you a pretty little fishy!"_ She leans too hard on a tray of neatly chopped vegetables and they fly into the air. Sookie tries to protect herself from a vegetable strafing with the wooden spoon she was holding. As the drama subsides the door swings open.

Lorelai bursts in _"Sooooookiiiiiiie?"_

Lorelai enters the kitchen takes one look at the fish, puts her hand to her mouth and runs out of the kitchen.

Sookie looks puzzled, that was odd _"Lorelai?" laughs "Lorelai hunny?"_ Sookie follows Lorelai to the restroom where she finds Lorelai seated by the toilet, post vomit. _"Was it the smell, 'caus I always found the smell of fish to be, well, y'know...fishy."_ she looks at Lorelai _"Hunny, you ok? You don't look so good!"_

Lorelai gets to her feet and walks over to the basin, runs the tap and drinks some water. She looks at Sookie through the mirror. _"I think I'm pregnant"_ she says softly and sadly.

As soon as the words leave her mouth Sookie shrieks with delight and proceeds to dance around Lorelai, arms flailing, whilst rapidly talking. _"Oh, this is great! Ooooh you and Luke! Oh your baby and my baby can have play dates. Ooh I have lots of baby clothes you can have!"_ Lorelai starts to sob which stops Sookie in her tracks. Lorelai's tears start to fall heavy in to the sink. Sookie looks at Lorelai hard. _"Sweetie, what's wrong? Is this not a good thing? This is not a good thing..."_

Lorelai struggles to speak _"I think I've messed up Sookie. I'm not sure or anything, I haven't taken a test or anything, I just know, y'know."_ She composes herself. _"If I am pregnant, I ...don't... I don't think its Luke's."_

Sookie looks relieved "_What are you on about? Of course it's Luke's. Who else's could it be? You and Luke have been back together for..."_ a wave of realisation falls over her _"Christopher"_ she says slowly.

Lorelai starts to speak but her cell phone rings. With everything she has Lorelai steadies her voice and puts on smile.

Lorelai answers the phone _"Rory, hey hon, how are you?"_ (The sounds of muffled Rory can be heard from the phone) _"That sounds amazing...really? Aw hun, sounds exciting, look, can I call you back? There is this whole big thing going down at the Inn, it involves Michelle. Ok... Bye"_ Lorelai hangs up the phone and runs to the toilet and vomits violently.

**The Gilmores **

Emily is sat at a table reading through a pile of postcards from Rory, Richard is reading the paper. A maid puts a fresh pot of coffee on the table alongside Emily.

"Thank you Martha" the maid bows and quickly leaves the room. Emily pours herself her third cup of coffee of the day, _"Richard we have the D.A.R Charity Function to attend next week, it's at that ghastly hotel again, I am fed up of looking at that dreadful green carpet in their lobby, what on earth possessed Beth to hold it there I do not know."_

Richard lowers his head behind his paper _"Yes Emily"_

Emily appears vexed, _"Richard? Did you hear me? You are to wear the grey suite with the blue tie, which reminds me, I must call Lorelai and make sure she has the correct attire for such an event, if I leave it to her, she will wear that awful dress, the one that would make Hugh Hefner blush!" _

Emily gets up and heads towards the phone, Richard, still hiding behind his paper simply replies with _"very well, Emily."_ Emily rolls her eyes and dials Lorelai's number.

Emily: _"Lorelai?"_

Lorelai: "_No I'm sorry you have the wrong number, I do not know a Lorelai."_

Emily: "_Lorelai, you and your jokes, honestly, you would think you would know the correct manner in which to answer the phone by now."_

Lorelai: "_I blame my mother; she never used the right sort of discipline, always the stick, never the carrot."_ Lorelai's mind wonders and she shakes away the imagery that sentence created.

Emily: "_Charming, I'm sure." _

Lorelai: "_What do you want mother?"_

Emily: "_Don't say mother like that, I just wanted to know what you are wearing to the D.A.R Function next week."_

Lorelai: (sighs) "_Mom do I have to go? I don't think I can handle all that sophistication right now?"_

Emily: "_Why what's a matter with you? Are you sick? You don't sound sick? You promised me Lorelai, you promised me that you will be there." _

Lorelai: "_But I have a frat party to go to that night..."_

Emily: "_Lorelai!"_

Lorelai: "_I'm washing my hair?"_

Emily: "_Lorelai, you will be there and you will wear something appropriate, I will get you up to speed at dinner tonight."_

Lorelai: "_Actually mum, about tonight, I'm going to have to cancel. Something has come up at work and I can't get away. It's terrible it really is, I'm sorry, why don't you fax me the dress code and I'll, I, I'll see you next week. Ok. Bye now."_

Lorelai hangs up leaving Emily bewildered and slightly bruised.

**Stars Hollow Gazebo **

Its dark

Lorelai and Sookie are sat on the bench, Luke comes over and hands Lorelai a brown paper bag. _"Here you go; 2 hamburgers, 2 curly fries, 1 ham on Rye extra mayo, 1 cherry pie, one apple and 2 cherry cokes."_

Lorelai claps her hands in delight _"Sookie isn't my man just the best, I mean he is just so dreamy, right? The way he holds that paper bag, just makes me wanna..." _

Luke cuts the sentence short _"ok,_ (looks at Sookie_) hey Sookie. Enjoy the food, I'm going to sleep at the diner tonight and give you two some girl time, plat each other's hair, paint your toenails or whatever it is you girls do."_

Lorelai looks surprised "_Luke, I never knew you had such experience in this field."_ Luke hangs his head, kisses Lorelai goodnight and returns to the diner.

Sookie starts to get the food out _"Hey, if the baby comes out angry and wearing a baseball cap you know its Luke's." _

Lorelai looks at her feet _"I guess I have to take a test huh?"_

Sookie passes Lorelai a Cherry Coke _"Yeah hunny, you do. Or visit the doctor?"_

Lorelai absently slurps her drink through a straw _"I could kill Chris and his bad timing extra fertile sperm!"_

Sookie looked up from the paper bag and at Lorelai. _"Speaking of killing Chris, are you going to tell Luke?"_

Lorelai puts her hands over her face, _"I really want to, when Luke kept April from me, it tore us apart, but if I am having Chris' baby it will be the end of me and Luke forever! Sookie what am I going to do? What will I tell Rory? This is driving me all kinds of 'pulp fiction' type crazy, I need to know. I'm going to make an appointment with the Doctor tomorrow."_ Lorelai takes a big bite of her burger _"God, I love meat!"_

Sookie passed Lorelai some fries _"I know sweets, that's how you got into this mess!"_

**Stars Hollow, the crap shack.**

The next day.

It was early but Luke wanted to check on Lorelai before he opened the diner, he walked up the pathway and onto the porch, the door was open. _"Typical! How many times do I have to remind her to lock the god damn door?"_ Mutters Luke, under his breath.

As he opens the door he notices the TV is on, but it's on pause (Where the Heart is, a film starring Ashley Judd and Natalie Portman is frozen on the screen) he hears a shuffling sound and finds Lorelai jumping backwards across the living room, she is completely un aware of Luke standing there, it startles her when he finally speaks and she loses her balance and falls to the floor.

Luke walks over to Lorelai and goes to help her to her feet _"What are you doing?"_

"_Hi! I um, I didn't see you there."_ She tries to distract him with a kiss.

"_Well no you wouldn't, you were busy jumping backwards there"_ he says looking at her curiously, trying to search for an answer in her face.

Lorelai looks over to the TV screen _"I was just trying something that Ashley Judd advised Natalie Portman to do and y'know they are both so pretty, look at their pretty faces Luke" _

Luke stares at Lorelai "_What was the advice on? How to turn back time?_

Lorelai avoided Luke's eye contact and says dismissively _"Something like that" _It was time to divert the situation. Lorelai gets close to Luke and looks up at him _"Hey you"_ she kisses him and then grabs his shoulders _"I forgot to tell you, we have a thing to go to on Tuesday, for the D.A.R. It's an Emily thing and I said we would go."_

Luke gets mad and steps away from their embrace _"Lorelai! Really? Do I have to? You know how much I hate these things. Today is Saturday, how long have you known, argh do I have to wear a suit?_"

He began to rant and Lorelai smiled, mission completed, she leads ranting Luke into the kitchen. Luke sits down at the table and holds his head in his hands. Lorelai doesn't mean to laugh at him but he is so funny when he is mad.

"_Luke, don't be mad, it's just a dinner, a few drinks, a few how's your fathers and that's it." _Lorelai tries to locate Luke's face _"Lukey?"_

Luke lifts his head sharply _"Lukey? Please don't call me that again"_

Lorelai turns on her playful voice _"oh I'm sorry Lukey, do you not like being called Lukey? Is Lukey mad?"_

Luke stands up from the chair _"I mean it!"_

Lorelai puts on a serious face "_Ok, ok, ok I'll stop... sorry Lukey"_

Luke pounces at Lorelai _"That's it!"_ She doesn't have time to run away, he picks her up and puts her over his shoulder and walks out into the yard.

Amongst the laughing Lorelai is screaming and putting up a fight "Put me down! Luke Danes let me down!" As she wriggles Luke misses the plant pot in front of him and they come crashing down in a heap on to the floor. There is screaming and laughter then Lorelai looks up at Luke and looses herself for the briefest of moments.

"_Wow, twice in one day!"_

Luke looks down at Lorelai looking up at him _"What?"_

Lorelai smiles slowly _"Twice today you have swept me off my feet!"_

Luke smiles back _"yeah?"_ Luke then kisses Lorelai and just as they lose themselves in the moment, a screech from next door can be heard.

"_Lorelai? Sugar! Are you ok, me and Morey heard you a screaming."_

Lorelai and Luke break from their kiss and begin to laugh; Lorelai turns her head and shouts _"Yes Babette, I'm fine!"_

Luke helps Lorelai to her feet and fixes her hair. _"Can I come by tonight?"_

"_hmmm hmmm, see you tonight then" _replies Lorelai smiling as she picks grass off his shirt.

Luke kisses her forehead and returns to the diner.

Lorelai watches Luke disappear, she holds herself as the realisation of the situation she is in, hits her. That niggling feeling just won't subside, over and over again she re traces her steps in her mind. When was her last period? Why did she have this overwhelming dread that she was having Chris' baby and not Luke's? Maybe because she had felt like this before, she remembers this feeling all too well. But in the back of her mind she couldn't help thinking about how amazing it would be to have a child with Luke; she couldn't have 'the dream', could she? First thing first, she had to find out if she was pregnant. It was settled, she would take a test today!

...

It's late afternoon, Lorelai is sat in her jeep outside her house. She looks at the small brown paper bag sat on the passenger seat. Of course she had to drive to Woodbridge to buy the test, the last thing she needed was somebody from the town catching her buying a pregnancy test.

Lorelai takes a deep breath as she picks up her phone. "Sookie, can you meet me at mine?...Great! Bye" Lorelai makes her way to her kitchen.

Sookie enters to Lorelai pacing around the kitchen table

"_Sookie, I'm freaking out! This is worse than the time Stella escaped, y'know that chick Rory brought home to study, it's worse than when Grandma died and my mother temporarily turned into Dillon Thomas and it's definitely way worse than the time I came home to find that Rory had lost her virginity to Dean. This is a whole different type of freaking out; it's on par with that crazy Sarah Goldfarb and her fricking refrigerator, I'll be shopping for a red dress any minute now, hell I have the gold shoes already!"_

Sookie proceeds to follow Lorelai around the table in attempt to calm her down "_Ok hunny, you need to sit, I'm starting to get motion sickness." _They sit. _"Now Lorelai, I've heard you speak a mile a minute the whole time I've known you, but you just broke some sort of speed record, what is going on? Why the freak out?" _

Lorelai gestures to the brown paper bag sat on the table as she gets up to pour them some coffee.

Sookie looks at the bag "you made me lunch?"

"_No Sookie I got a pregnancy test. I had to drive all the way to Hartford to get the courage to buy on in Woodbridge."_ Sookie acknowledges this with a simple _"ooooooh"_ Lorelai sits back down. _"Why am I so scared? I've done this before, at 16 no less (a pause as Lorelai comes over all emotional) I don't want to do this on my own again Sookie, I want to have Luke's baby, have Luke change the diapers and make Luke play the bad cop so I can be the cool mum, y'know? I want what you and Jackson have, a family. The whole package."_

Sookie puts her hand on Lorelai's hand _"and you will have that hunny, right now we need to deal with whether you are pregnant or not, because all this heartbreak could be for nothing. Then we will deal with the other stuff, together, ok?" _Sookie hands her the brown paper bag _"now go, go pee, I'll make some popcorn and order pizza, I know how much you love pizza!"_

Lorelai agrees with a nod of the head and wipes the tears from her face with the back of her hand before she takes herself and the brown paper bag to the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**What Could Have Happened if Season 8 Happened?**

_Episode 1_

'_**Good things definitely do not come is small brown paper packages' Part 2.**_

**Crap shack: **

Sookie watches Lorelai crawl upstairs to the bathroom; she starts to wonder about how this baby could be Christopher's. To her knowledge they broke up the day of Michelle's crazy 'my dog is more important than your children' funeral, which was months ago. She then starts trying to do the math in her head, Sookie was never very good at maths and as the numbers started to get complicated Sookie starts to crumple into a ball and she hits her head off the kitchen side in the process, which then concludes with her putting her foot in Paul Anker's food bowl sending kibble cascading over the floor. Lorelai comes down the stairs to find Sookie on her hands and knees under the kitchen table.

"_And i thought I was scared!"_ Remarked Lorelai as she enters the kitchen.

Sookie tries to untangle herself from the chairs and the table legs to get to her feet _"Oh, I hit my head and then of course the foot with the Kibble and then with the swoosh and this is me cleaning it up."_ She explains as animated as ever.

Lorelai blinking in all this information looks around for the object Sookie could have hit her head on, with a confused look she goes to say something when Sookie answers the question for her.

"_I was doing math, you know how I get when I do math!"_

Lorelai is still confused _"I don't get it? Why with the math?"_

"_I was just trying to figure out the last time you were with Christopher? You two broke up months ago"_

Lorelai takes a seat at the table and places the test in front of her _"Do you remember that oh so fantastically drunk night, the night I decided to serenade my then ex fiancé, and then do you remember the day after when I went into the diner to see Luke and he blew me off? Well I was at Rory's graduation party, the one my parents organised, the one that Logan proposed at."_

Now sitting down opposite Lorelai, Sookie is trying to remember as well as keep up with the information overload. _"yeeeah, but what's this got to do with Christopher?"_

"_Well after the carriage ride I went back to the party to get my things and I saw Christopher about to leave, he offered me a lift home as Rory had my car because she came with Logan and my head was all messed up and I felt sad and alone and after all he was still my husband, he came inside for a coffee and one thing led to another. I knew immediately after that it was wrong, I even went to see Kirk in that stupid box thing to try and clear my head."_

Sookie puts her hand on Lorelai's "_Wow! So this is serious then?"_

Lorelai looks at the floor _"what am I going to do?"_

Sookie picks up the pregnancy stick "_Let's just see what the test says, it might not be true." _

Lorelai gets up from the table _"I can't stand this, I need coffee, scrap that I need a gallon of the hard stuff, you know, like that guy with the lighter fluid." Lorelai starts to pace, "Does it say anything yet; no don't tell me, I don't want to know."_

Sookie getting all caught up in the tension, grips the stick tighter and holds it to her face, she then realises where it has been and throws it to the floor. It lands at the feet of a man. Sookie and Lorelai slowly follow the legs up, it was Luke.

Luke bends down and picks up the pregnancy test _"Oh hey, Sookie you dropped your...you're pregnant?"_

As Luke's full attention is with Sookie, Lorelai manages to compose herself long enough to attempt to get Luke to leave. _"Yeah honey, could you just give me and Sookie a minute, we just need to uh, uh, well y'know..."_

Luke suddenly realises the situation _"Oh god yes, I'm sorry, I'll leave you two to it, I'll see you later."_ And with that he gives Sookie back the test and leaves.

Sookie looks at the pregnancy test _"He's right, it's pink. You're pregnant"_ Sookie hands Lorelai the test.

Lorelai stares down at the little window and suddenly the feelings of being sixteen comes back to her all over again. Her eyes start to glisten as the realisation that she was having a baby started to hit home. Not quite sure of how she felt about it, her natural instinct was to carry on as normal, so she started to make a pot of coffee. For once she was un characteristically silent.

Sookie crept behind Lorelai and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Hey sweets, you ok?" Lorelai just nods and Sookie turns her around so that they are facing. _"Honey you're going to be a mommy again, remember the new born smell, the first time they recognise you, the bonding time in the early hours of the morning, just you and your baby."_

Lorelai wipes away the tear that escaped down her cheek _"I know hon; I'm just processing it all, figuring out what to do next, y'know, make the plan execute the plan."_

Sookie smiles reassuringly _"you don't have to do that right away, take this time, sleep on it, mull it over. I'm going to go and let you have some time on your own, if you need anything, anything, just call, ok?"_

Lorelai agrees with Sookie, she needs time alone to deal with it all, but what was she going to do about Luke? _"Luke! He thinks that you are pregnant...!"_

Sookie shrugs _"let him think that for a while if you need, I'll call him and say that I'm stealing you again tonight that will give you tonight to sort your head out."_

Lorelai gives Sookie a huge hug _"Thank you, thank you so much Sookie, I don't know what I'd do without you. You are the best friend any gal could ask for."_

Sookie starts to get teary herself "ah hon, anytime, stop, you will make me cry too, ok I'm gone, I'm going." She starts to leave she looks back "Hey? Lorelai? Congratulations."

**1:30 am Sunday morning**

Lorelai, not being able to sleep is sat on the sofa in the living room with a blanket over her, she picks up the phone and dials a number.

Lorelai: "_Hey kid, sorry, I know it's late, did I wake you?"_

Rory: _"Hey mom, no, its fine, is everything ok?"_

Lorelai: "_I have some news, its hot off the press and I really wanted to talk to you about it."_

Rory: _"Ooooh this must be good gossip, please, go ahead, I'm listening."_

Lorelai: _"Ok, well there is no easy way to say it, so I'm just gonna come right out and say it. I'm pregnant."_

Rory: takes in a deep breath _"oh wow, mom, that's wonderful, I mean, this is good news right? I mean you know for sure?"_

Lorelai: _"Yeah kid, it's the real deal, Only you and Sookie know, I'm trying to get my head around it all before I tell anyone else."_

Rory: _"I really wish I could be there with you, buy you pizza, or maybe an apple."_

Lorelai: _"ah hon, don't you worry, I have Sookie, and you'll be home in about 3 months, right? It will fly by."_

Rory: _"It's not the same, and 3 months is a really long time, especially now. I should be at home with you."_

Lorelai: _"Where you need to be, is on the road you are on, you have worked too hard. You deserve to be where you are. I am so proud of you, have I told you that lately?"_

Rory: _"I love you mom! I will call everyday and email you all the time, I promise, and I want updates with lots of details."_

Lorelai _"see that's sounds good, ok hon, well it's late and I'm sleeping for two now so I best go and get my soon to be hugely enormous sized ass to bed"_

Rory: _"Wow...mom. You're pregnant! I am so happy for you mom! Make sure Sookie looks after you! I love you!"_

Lorelai: _"I love you too kid, nite."_

Lorelai hangs up the phone and she immediately feels better, feeling as though she is able to sleep she stands up from the couch. She puts her hand to her stomach and there it was, that overwhelming feeling of love, she looks down and speaks to her stomach _"hello."_

**Monday morning at the Dragonfly.**

Lorelai was able to avoid Luke all day yesterday, thankfully he was busy at the diner and work at the inn was crazy so he didn't suspect anything.

Stood at the checking in desk Lorelai is on the phone, trying to be discreet she talks quietly _"Hi, yes could I book an appointment for tomorrow morning please, 10:00am? Yes that's great thank you, bye."_

Michelle comes out of the library _"I guess you expect me to do all the work around here, as usual, I am not a slave you know, I have feelings, I have needs to be met also, just because you are feeling under the weather, perhaps it's that time of the month or whatever, i don't know, but it does not mean you can treat me as your skivvy." _

Lorelai looks up amused _"trust me Michelle, the less time I spend thinking about how your needs can be met the better, I'm feeling sick enough already thank you, you can take your ten if you like, ill cover here."_

Michelle bows to Lorelai _"why thank you your majesty, I will now take my ten as you demand, I'll be back in 40 – 45 minutes" _he adds quickly as he runs to the door.

Lorelai goes to shout after him but she is distracted by Sookie carrying a plate of freshly baked cookies.

"_Lorelai! I made these for you, ginger bread men with chocolate chips and frosting"_ she leans in closer and whispers _"Ginger, it helps with the sickness"_

Lorelai takes one and devours the gingerbread man in seconds _"Oh my god Sookie, these are amazing, you, you are amazing, thank you."_

Sookie beams _"You are welcome, how are you feeling?"_

Lorelai, now starting on her 3rd gingerbread pauses to speak _"Oh yeah I feel fine, I have an appointment with the doctor tomorrow. Oh yeah! Tomorrow, any chance you can get a babysitter, only I'd really like if you and Jackson could come to the D.A.R charity event with me and Luke tomorrow_."

Sookie thinks for a second, _"yeah sure, that shouldn't be a problem, I'll arrange it, actually it would be good for me and Jackson to get out and spend some time together."_

Lorelai finishes her 4th gingerbread man _"ok that's settled then, we will pick you up around six, dress smart."_

Sookie smells something burning in the kitchen and runs back frantically, Lorelai types a few last notes into the computer re arranges the post it notes and picks up the phone to call Luke.

Lorelai: _"Hey good looking!"_ (Hears background noise and Luke yelling at Kirk!)

Luke: _"Hey you, i've missed you."_

Lorelai: _I've missed you too doll, I'm sorry but I won't be able to see you tonight either, it's crazy here and I'm going to have to work late. It must be the change of season or something, drives people crazy! We have the D.A.R event tomorrow, so our seeing each other tomorrow will make the event bearable. Meet me at mine about quarter to six?"_

Luke: _"yeah ok sounds good, i'll see you then, then."_

Lorelai "_it's a date, hey Luke?"_

Luke: _"Yeah?"_

Lorelai: "_I love you_!"

Luke: _"Love you too, bye."_

Lorelai hangs up the phone and places a hand on her stomach, all of a sudden a wave of sickness strikes, she runs past Peter the bell boy, George the waiter, bumps past Michelle leaving the kitchen and disappears through the door into the restroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**What Could Have Been**

Hey everyone, thank you for the reviews, I'm planning on writing the whole of season 8. It may be a little more dramatic than the Gilmore Girls we have grown to love, but I'm sure my fictional version of Lauren Graham can cope with it. Please keep reading and reviewing, and if anybody gets stuck on any references I've made, or if you spot a mistake please feel free to ask/tell me. Ok, so here we go. Enjoy!

_**Episode 2**_

**Magic Moments**

**Somewhere in Hartford.**

Lorelai is sat in the waiting room of the doctors; she is agitated, irritable and keeps going over the route to the bathroom in case she suddenly feels sick. A lady comes out of one of the doors. _"Lorelai Gilmore?"_

Lorelai gets up _"yes, hello that's me"_

The lady greets her with a smile _"come right this way"_ and gestures to her to go into the room.

Lorelai makes her way into the room and the doctor is picking something up of the floor and his face is concealed. Lorelai has a sudden flash back to her dream she had the other night ago. Please don't be Kirk; please don't be Kirk she chants in her head. The doctor finally finds what he was looking for and spots Lorelai standing there looking a little worried. _"Miss Gilmore, please have a seat"_ he said friendly _"My name is Doctor Parkinson how can I help you today?"_

Lorelai takes a seat and rests her hands in her lap, _"I believe that I am pregnant, I mean I took a test and it was positive."_

Doctor Parkinson calls a nurse from his over complicated and hi-tech telephone sat on his desk, _"hi, could we have a urine test and could we arrange for an ultrasound room to be available, um for about 5 minutes?_ _Thanks Mary."_ He looks over at Lorelai _"Ok so the home tests are extremely accurate these days, but to be sure we will do a test here and then if that comes back positive, we will do a scan and see how far along you are, and predict a due date."_

Lorelai suddenly overwhelmed _"due date? It only just got in there!" the panic subsides "H...How, I mean, can you tell how many weeks I am, from the scan and how accurate can you be?"_

Doctor Parkinson looks up from writing something on his pad _"In the early stages of pregnancy we can be extremely accurate in regards to the embryos progress, as it goes through many different significant stages within the first 12 weeks. The foetus has a very different look each week, so I say, I can be extremely accurate in telling you how many weeks pregnant you are."_

Lorelai is then called by Nurse Mary who is holding a cup; Lorelai gets up "right! One urine sample coming up, do you want ice?"

Lorelai returns promptly leaving her sample with the nurse at the desk and takes a seat back in Doctor Parkinson's office. They both sit in silence for what seems like the entire showing of The Burning of the Red Lotus Temple. The phone rings and even though they were waiting for it, the noise startles them both. Doctor Parkinson answers _"Hello, hmm, hmm, hmm, yes thank you Mary." Doctor Parkinson puts the phone down and looks over at Lorelai who is eagerly awaiting the news. "Congratulations Miss Gilmore, the test came back positive, you are pregnant, so if you come with me we can do a scan and have a look at your baby."_

They both enter the ultrasound room and Lorelai is asked to lie back on the bed and lift her shirt slightly. _"The gel will be a bit cold" _advised Nurse Mary. Lorelai looks on at the screen as she hears the heartbeat. Overwhelmed with emotion she tries, incredulously to hold back the tears, she didn't want to be like a scene out of every feel good 'I'm pregnant' movie. However it was harder than she expected and a few tears escaped as she saw her baby on the black and white screen.

"_Ok everything looks great, heartbeat is strong, and you are no more than 8 weeks pregnant, I do advise not to tell the world until the 12 week mark, just to be on the safe side, but you are well and truly on the way to being a mother."_ Explains Doctor Parkinson.

Lorelai throws her head back down on to the pillow in receipt of this news and a whole range of new emotions flow through her _"8 weeks, it's Luke's, I'm having Luke's baby"_ she thought to herself. All of the negative feelings towards the pregnancy ease away and now she lets herself get excited, she just hopes Luke is excited about it too.

**Outside the Crap Shack**

Lorelai parks her jeep and heads towards the door with an abundance of shopping bags, she couldn't help but go on a little shopping spree, she brought some small baby socks and she even managed to find maternity trousers with rhinestones on. She also brought a stunning dress for the D.A.R event later; she figured that this might be the last time in a long while that she could get away with an elegant yet slightly slutty dress. As she reaches the door she hears that familiar shriek.

"_Lorelai sugar! How are you doll? Wow you've been shopping, what'd you buy darl', anything nice?" _Said Babette appearing from nowhere as usual.

Lorelai tries to conceal the names displayed on the carrier _bags "oh, not much, a fabulous dress for an event I'm going to tonight and..." she see's that Babette has spotted the carrier bag sporting a 'baby barn' logo "annnnd some stuff for Sookie and the new baby."_

"_aw that's great doll! Morey! Lorelai's brought a new dress!"_ Babette announces at the top of her lungs.

Lorelai always finds Babette amusing and laughs to herself _"Well anyway Babette I have to get ready, Luke will be here in an hour."_

Babette looks into space almost day dreaming _"ah the days it only took an hour to get ready, a lashing of mascara and a splash of lipstick, that's all it took" she comes to "ok sugar well you have a nice time!"_

"_Bye Babette!"_ Lorelai enters the house, dumps the bag on the sofa and heads straight towards the Mallowmars in the kitchen. This pregnancy thing was going to be a perfect excuse for her to pig out on as much junk food as she wants without being scrutinised. Mallowmars in hand she heads up the stairs with the elegant yet slightly slutty dress.

**About an hour later**

Luke enters Lorelai's house to the sound of Madonna's 'True Blue' blasting away he can hear Lorelai singing along to it and he is reminded of just how much he loves her.

"_Lorelai!"_ shouts Luke up the stairs

Lorelai stops in her tracks and turns down the music _"Luke! Is that you? Romeo wherefore art thou Romeo!"_ she coos down at him from the top of the stairs.

Luke rolls his eyes and then notices the dress she has on. She looked stunning. Her hair was long and loose, tousled, and she had on a long pink halter neck dress which fitted her perfectly. It reminded him of the one she wore at Liz's wedding. He watches her walk down the stairs, speechless.

"_You look...look beautiful"_ remarks Luke

Lorelai puts her arms around his neck and kisses him, it was a long and tender kiss that made Luke blush a little. _"Hey you" she purred "It is so good to see you and if we didn't have to go and pick up Sookie and Jackson id be seeing a lot more of you right now."_

Luke lost in the embrace for a while there, snaps to, realising that if they don't get going now that they would never leave. _"Ok let's make a move"_ and he leads her to the door, he watches her walk out of the door. _"Wow"_ he thinks to himself before he heads for the car also.

**The D.A.R Charity Event: Hilton Hartford Hotel.**

The function room is set out as normal, there is a live band playing on the stage and the room is full of rich people looking, well...rich. Emily and Richard are being seated to their table by a member of the hotel staff.

"_White Roses, I am surprised, dreadful hotel though, Oh look Richard there is Andrew Wesport"_ says Emily as they seat themselves down to an elegantly laid out table.

Richard looks around keen to get away from another lecture on formal event etiquette, _"Oh yes Emily I see him, I will go over and speak to him now, will you be alright for a moment." _

Emily smiles _"Yes Richard go, go I'll be perfectly fine"_ and then proceeds to call a waiter over and orders herself a drink.

Luke, Lorelai, Sookie and Jackson enter the function room and head straight to the bar. Sookie is excited at the prospect that she can have a cocktail and orders right away "_I'll have something with Vodka, Gin and Martini please, oh and can it be red?"_

Luke laughs at first and then suddenly pipes up _"Sookie you can't have that in your condition!"_

Everyone looks at each other

Sookie looks confused _"thirsty?"_

Luke looks frustrated _"No! Pregnant"_

Jackson's eyes look as though they will fall out of his head at any minute _"WHAT!"_

Lorelai gives Sookie a knowing look and takes Luke by the hand, _"can we..."_ she gestures to walk a little. They do so with Sookie and Jackson flapping at each other as Sookie tries to explain that she is not pregnant.

Luke looks at Lorelai concerned "_did I just say something I shouldn't have?" _half apologising.

Lorelai looks down at their hands entwined and then directly into Luke's eyes _"Sookie is not pregnant"_ she pauses to take in a deep breath but before she can finish Luke butts in.

"_What? But...I saw the test, oh, did she, is everything ok?" _

Lorelai tries to get his attention _"Luke! Sookie is not pregnant...I am" _she exhales as she finally gets the words out.

There is a still silence between them, a beautiful moment as they both realise how much they both wanted this. Luke puts his hand to Lorelai's stomach, Lorelai doesn't look down she just watches his face.

"_we're having...you're carrying my child"_ Luke is emotional but not quite crying, he then looks up at Lorelai who is crying and he holds her face wiping the tears as she talks.

"_I went to the doctors today; I didn't want to say anything until I was sure..."_ she goes to speak some more but Luke kisses her, Lorelai realising she has something to show him, breaks the kiss _"Here, I have this." _She opens her purse and hands Luke a scan picture.

Luke is overwhelmed and can't find the words to express himself but Lorelai can tell by his face that everything is ok. He rubs his finger over the picture where the black and white image of their baby is. _"Can I have this?"_ he says putting it inside his jacket pocket. _"How far along are you?"_

Lorelai still trying to fight the tears _"8 weeks, I'm due middle of May."_

"_Middle of May"_ repeats Luke.

For a while they just stare at each other sharing a moment. In the mean time Sookie and Jackson watch, Sookie already on her third lethal cocktail is concerned about her best friend, as she can't quite tell what is going on, the conversation looks intense and she can see Lorelai is emotional but she is not sure which way the verdict went. Jackson is enjoying a comforting beer after the shock he just had. Over the other side of the room Emily spots Lorelai and Luke, she watches on carefully, trying to make sense of their body language, she can't make head or tails of the situation so she goes over to talk to them.

"_Lorelai, Luke, you both look well" _says Emily before she has chance to look at Lorelai's face. _"Lorelai, what's wrong?" _asks Emily as she can see that Lorelai has been crying.

Lorelai smiles _"I'm fine mom, these are happy tears"_

Emily is confused "_Happy tears? I don't understand. Explain yourself."_

Lorelai looks at Luke and he nods and takes her hand. At this point Richard comes over to them and can see that Lorelai has been crying also _"Lorelai, is everything alright_?" says Richard as he gives Luke an angry look.

Emily butts in "_These are happy tears apparently; Lorelai was just going to explain herself."_

Richard and Emily look at them awaiting an explanation.

Lorelai, a little afraid, squeezed Luke's hand, the last time she did this speech, it felt as though the world fell on her. _"Mom, Dad. Luke and I are going to have a baby."_

Emily's eyes begin to glisten and Lorelai is fearful for a moment as this was exactly how her reaction was before.

"_Lorelai"_ Emily says softly _"This is wonderful news, i am so happy for you"_ and to Lorelai's surprise Emily hugs Lorelai, a loving and warm embrace that Lorelai has never experienced from her mother before an experience that makes both mother and daughter teary.

As the two women share a rare moment Richard shakes Luke's hand _"Congratulations my man"_ Richard then pats Luke on the shoulder _"Welcome to the family son"_

Luke is shocked by the Gilmore's reaction, he expected an up roar, after all he was never good enough for their daughter. This time he just enjoyed this moment, a moment of pride. _"Thank you Sir"_

Richard and Lorelai then meet eyes and Lorelai still a little cautious looks closely at her father's face, he appears tall to her in this moment. Richard then beams "_We must celebrate, drinks everyone, come!"_

The Gilmores, Luke and Lorelai make their way over to the bar where Sookie and Jackson are stood, Sookie has also been crying as it was apparent that all was ok and she was extremely happy for her friend. They all embrace and there is an electric feeling as Richard orders champagne. Lorelai then announces _"Just coke for me"_ and there is an eruption of laughter. Once everybody has a drink in hand Richard raises his glass.

"To my beautiful daughter and the father to be!"

Everyone raises their glass and a round of 'Here! Here!' can be heard.

**Later that night back at the crap shack**

Luke and Lorelai are lay together in bed, it's dark but the sun is close to rising, they have been awake all night talking. Lorelai's head is resting on Luke's chest while he plays with her hair, she listens to his heartbeat, feeling happy and safe she starts to drift off to sleep. Luke stays awake and watches her sleep; she looked different, radiant perhaps. Magical he concludes to himself. As the birds start their day, busily singing to each other Luke allows himself to close his eyes and together they sleep.

Luke is suddenly awoken by the sound of a stampede. Lorelai is racing to the bathroom. Luke realises that she has morning sickness and gets up to see if she is ok. Lorelai is leaning on the sink looking into the mirror _"sorry did I wake you"_ she says wearily.

Luke puts his arms around her and looks back at her through the mirror, _"are you ok?"_

Lorelai smiles _"yeah I'm getting used to it now; it's almost like a bit."_

Luke trying to make her feel better _"do you want me to make breakfast?"_

Lorelai puts her hand to her stomach and then to her mouth _"urgh, not right now, maybe later, can we just go back to bed?"_

Luke takes her hand and leads her to the bed, they get comfortable and Lorelai starts to feel better.

"_Luuuuke?"_

"_Yeah?"_ he replies

"_Can I have bacon, hash browns, with a side of pop tarts please" _she says smiling.

Luke gets up with a groan and walks downstairs without saying a word as Lorelai looks on smiling and then sinks into the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**What Could Have Been**

Episode 3

**Tonight Matthew, I'm going to be Natalie Wood**

It's a warm autumn evening for a November day, the sun is just going down and there is a warm orange glow descending over Stars Hollow. Lorelai is sat outside on her porch in a wooden rocking chair that Luke had made her; she has a blanket over her, and she looks peaceful as she snoozes. There is evidence that she has been knitting as there are knitting needles and yarns of wool scattered around her chair. Luke carefully approaches Lorelai and kisses her forehead; he places the plate of food and a mug of hot chocolate on the table by her side. Lorelai reluctantly opens her eyes.

"_I am so tired"_ she blinks at Luke. She looks at the table and its contents _"Aw honey, you made me apple pie?"_

Luke sips on his beer _"you have been eating apples like they are going out of fashion so I thought you might like it."_

Lorelai already on her fourth mouth full, _"It's amazing! Thank you, I will repay you later"_

Luke starts to chuckle _"T.J warned me about this"_

"_About what honey?"_ asks Lorelai slightly confused.

Luke finishes his beer _"he made a comment about an increase of certain hormones in pregnant women"_

Lorelai slightly disturbed but amused _"that's why I'm so tired, shoot! I thought it was because I was growing a person in here."_

Lorelai stands up and stretches, a small baby bump is noticeable, even more so because of her skinny figure. Luke hadn't noticed it until now _"Wow"_ he gushes.

Lorelai looks around her _"what? Is there a spider?"_ she asks whilst frantically shaking her hair.

Luke is transfixed on her stomach _"you're pregnant!"_

Lorelai tilts her head slightly _"er...yeah? Ooooh! I thought it was all a bit freak out free, has it just kicked in, has your inner light bulb just gone 'ping'? I knew it was too easy"_

Lorelai is clearly working herself into a lathery foam of distress as she starts to pace, Luke stops her by taking her arms _"What I mean is"_ He looks down and touches her stomach _"I can see that you are pregnant" _

Lorelai punches his shoulder _"shut up, I had a big lunch!"_ Lorelai narrows her eyes at him _"so this is how it's going to be? Are you going to inform me of every pound that I gain? And of course, after a while you will grow tired of living with a whale for a girlfriend and I will turn into Curley's wife! Not even Kirk will want me."_

Luke stares into her eyes trying to understand where she gets all this from _"Lorelai, I'm not going anywhere, I think it's beautiful, I think you are beautiful. I can't wait to have this baby with you."_

Lorelai's mood softens _"well yeah sure, you don't have to squeeze it out of you."_ She kisses him. _"So you will still love me when I'm all huge and exploding?"_

Luke moves her hair off her face _"I will always love you"_

Lorelai fly's into a rage again _"Oh now you're mocking me!"_ she continues to rant at him as she makes her way into the house about the karaoke night and how she was drunk. Luke is left on the porch holding his hat; this hormone thing was going to be tough!

**Next Morning at the Dragonfly Inn Kitchen**

Lorelai enters the kitchen looking for Sookie but she is nowhere to be found, Lorelai spots the fresh pot of coffee, she looks around and then creeps up to the pot grabbing a cup on the way. She slowly starts to pour the coffee into the cup and carefully puts the coffee pot back in its place. Lorelai breaths in the aroma and slowly brings the cup to her lips, just as she goes to take a sip...

"_LORELAI GILMORE!"_

Lorelai jumps out of her skin and drops the cup of coffee on the floor, with her hand on her chest she tries to get her breath back. _"Sookie! Jeez you scared the be Jesus out of me!"_

Sookie gives her the 'Mommy' look _"I thought we agreed that you were not to drink the coffee."_

Lorelai pouts _"but I want the coffee!"_

Sookie still adopting her 'mommy' persona _"I know you do hon, but it's not healthy for you, not in your condition."_

At this point all the kitchen staff stops what they are doing and look at Lorelai.

Lorelai tuts _"subtle sook, subtle"_

Sookie clenches her teeth _"ah sorry hon, it's not like you can hide it for much longer, people are already starting to talk."_

Lorelai stands up straight _"Talk? People? What people? What are they saying?"_

Sookie puts her hand on Lorelai's shoulder _"It's your own fault for being so god damn skinny! People were starting to think that you had been eating too many of Luke's burgers."_

Lorelai gasps _"stupid little town and their stupid speculation"_ she looks down at herself _"I thought I was hiding it well. I guess not huh"_ she hangs her head.

Sookie takes Lorelai's hands _"it's a beautiful thing and you and Luke are going to make amazing parents, let the town talk, forget about them and concentrate on you."_

Lorelai nods her head and sulks out of the kitchen; Sookie looks at her staff who are all still staring _"Ok. Show's over, back to work!"_

Lorelai is walking to Luke's, as she is walking she notices people looking at her, feeling self conscious and slightly annoyed she runs head down in to the diner. The diner is really busy and she tries to make it to the counter, before she gets to the counter she is approached by Kirk _"Lorelai, can I interest you in a state of the art, brand new, yet affordable, exercise machine?"_

Lorelai lets out a growl _"No Kirk you can't!"_

Kirk picks up a booklet "_What about these brightly coloured and fun, light weight dumbbells."_

Lorelai grabs the booklet from his hand, throws it on the floor and stamps on it, she then shouts out above the crowd _"LUUUUUUUUUUKE! COFFEE! NOW!"_

Luke pops his head up from under the counter to see what all the fuss is about; he sees that it's Lorelai. Lorelai is stuck in a crowd of people and they shout to one another.

"_I'm not giving you coffee!"_ shouts Luke

"_Just give me the coffee Luke!"_ snaps Lorelai

"_No!"_ replies Luke

"_Luke I mean it, I have had a really bad day and I really need coffee!"_

Luke shakes his head _"Over my dead body!"_

Lorelai getting more and more frustrated goes from shouting to practically screaming _"I'm having a baby Luke, I'm not dying! One coffee is not going to kill me!"_

The whole diner shuts up immediately and stares at Lorelai who is still reeling with anger; Lorelai is aware of the diner staring at her and keeps her eyes on the floor.

"_Yeah that's right, I'm pregnant!"_ she protests _"I'm not eating too many burgers, I'm not letting myself go and all I want is a cup of coffee! Do you think you could all just give me a break?"_

Luke goes over to Lorelai and puts his hands on Lorelai's shoulders and looks into her eyes _"One coffee coming up, do you want fries too?"_

Lorelai exhales _"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to out us like that."_ She puts her head to his chest _"fries sound good though."_

Luke lifts her chin and kisses her and the entire diner erupts in a round of applause. Kirk offers her his seat at the counter, Babette and Miss Patty come cooing over and express their congratulations. The diner returns to its bustling self and the air is filled with the latest news. Amidst the noise and excitement, Lorelai, now sat at the counter, shares a smile with Luke and she finally gets the coffee she had been longing for all day.

**Night Time at the Crap shack**

Lorelai is snuggled up on the couch, Dumbo is on the T.V, it's the scene where Dumbo is being cradled in his mother's trunk. Lorelai is beside her self and sobs uncontrollably. The phone rings.

Lorelai: between sobs _"Hello?"_

Rory: _"Mom, what's wrong?"_

Lorelai: _"Hey kid (sobs) i'm watching Dumbo"_

Rory: _"Aaaah the mother scene?"_

Lorelai: "_It's so sad, anyway, how is my fabulous and wonderful daughter"_

Rory: _"I'm fine, busy, tired, but fine. How's things with you? Has the sickness stopped yet?"_

Lorelai: "_I think so? Urgh, the cat's out of the bag now though, the town knows!"_

Rory: _"No way! How did that happen? I bet everyone freaked!"_

Lorelai: _"I kind of went a bit 'Daisy Clover' in the diner today but instead of writing it on the wall I screamed it out!"_

Rory: _"Wow a public announcement?"_

Lorelai: "_extremely public, Luke was great about it though, in fact Luke has been great throughout all of this!"_

Rory: _"Good, I'm glad mom, I'm glad he is taking care of you"_

Lorelai: "_He is kid, so what about you, anything to report?...See what I did there"_

Rory: _"Um not much really, lots of travelling, the campaign is going really well, in fact we are due a break in a couple of weeks!"_

Lorelai: _"Does that mean you can come home and visit mommy?"_

Rory: _"You bet, and I want all the gossip, in full, not the cliff notes I've been getting."_

Lorelai: _"sounds good, it's a date!"_

Rory: _"ah, mom, I have to go, the bus is getting ready to leave, we are driving through the night"_

Lorelai: _"ok hon, take care of yourself and don't let anyone call you __Bach'cheh ok, they are just jealous of your youthful looks!"_

Rory: _"I won't, love you mom, bye"_

Lorelai: _"Love you too hon, Bye kid"_

Lorelai puts down the phone and speaks to her stomach "_What's that? You want cherry turnovers? And marshmallows? Pizza too? Oh, I'm beginning to like you!"_ Lorelai snuggles down and giggles to herself as she dials the number for pizza.

**Next Morning**

Lorelai is in a deep sleep when a combination of Paul Anker barking and a knock at the door startles her awake. There is another knock at the door and Lorelai reluctantly gets out of bed to answer it.

Lorelai opens the door to an abundance of flowers a voice can be heard from behind them

"_Morning sweetheart"_

"_Yeah morning sugar!"_

Lorelai smells the flowers _"Miss Patty? Babette? What's going on?" _

Both Miss Patty and Babette enter the house squeezing Lorelai as they pass her.

Miss Patty stares at Lorelai adoringly _"we just wanted to extend out congratulations, I am so happy for you and Luke, it's just wonderful" _Miss Patty dabs a tear from her eye.

Lorelai reaches out to Miss Patty _"Aw Miss Patty, this is so nice of you, thank you." _

"_Here sugar we have this card for you too, everybody is so happy for you both"_ says Babette as she hands Lorelai a large card.

"_Really, for me?" _says Lorelai playfully. Lorelai opens the card and the whole town has signed it, Gypsy, Kirk and Lou Lou, Taylor, Mrs Slutsky, The Kims, even the new post man. _"Oh my, this is so sweet."_

"_So when you due sweetie?"_ asks Miss Patty

"_Is it a boy or a girl?"_ adds Babette

"_I'm due May, I'm 13 weeks, I think I'm going to keep the sex a surprise, I'm not sure."_ Explains Lorelai

"_Well sweetie, it suits you, you are glowing, and those breasts" _

Lorelai folds her arm in receipt of Miss Patty's comment _"thank you Patty"_ says Lorelai shyly.

The sound of jazz music being played on a piano can be heard.

"_Oh Patty, we gotta go, Morey's starting without us"_ screeches Babette as she runs to the door

"_Oh dear, ok well bye Lorelai, you take care and send Luke my love." _Miss Patty says following Babette out of the door.

"_Bye you two, and thank you for the flowers"_ shouts Lorelai as they leave. Lorelai has a good sniff of the flowers and places them on the coffee table, she then walks up to the mirror and examines her profile. Her breast were larger and there was no hiding the bump anymore, she pouts and hangs her head, and trawls back up the stairs and back to bed.

Luke enters Lorelai's house, he looks smart and he is not wearing his hat, the house is dark so he creeps up the stairs, he sees Lorelai asleep on the bed. "She must have been sleeping all day" he thought to himself. He leans down and kisses her softly on her lips, she wakes up and kisses him back.

"_Come with me"_ he whispers

"_Luke? When did it get dark?"_

"_Put on a coat its cold outside"_

"_Outside? What's outside?"_

Luke leads her down the stairs and out of the front door. It was snowing and everywhere was blanketed with white magical snow. There were little twinkling fairy lights and hanging paper lanterns in the trees, and white candles littered the porch. Luke hands Lorelai a single stem white rose.

Lorelai gasps _"Luke what did you do?"_

Luke simply replies _"Walk with me?"_

They take a walk to the chuppah which has been decorated in white roses and fairy lights

Lorelai starts to gush _"Oh god it's so beautiful"_ she looks around and takes in the scenery, when she looks back around Luke is down on one knee.

"_Lorelai Gilmore, will you marry me?" _


	5. Chapter 5

**What Could Have Been**

Episode 4

**To Sponch or not to Sponch**

It's December now, close to Christmas. Lorelai and Luke are snuggled up in bed.

Luke speaks into Lorelai's hair _"How did you sleep?"_

Lorelai looking out at the clock _"not bad"_ she turns to face him _"hey you"_ she kisses him _"I have my scan today"_

Luke smiles _"I_ _know, hey I was thinking that we should go to the mall, get some stuff for the baby."_

"_Yeah? You want to go shopping with me?"_ asks Lorelai

Luke kisses her nose _"I want to do everything with you"_

They kiss, Luke moves his hand slowly up her back,

Lorelai laughs _"that's your sex move"_

Luke moves back from Lorelai _"I have a sex move"_

Lorelai teases _"you have many"_

Luke intrigued _"Really? How so"_

Lorelai kisses him again _"Let's see there is the back move that you just so expertly demonstrated a minute ago and um..."_ Lorelai stops talking and exhales sharply she turns and holds her stomach she slowly sits up. _"Oh man I forgot how weird that feels."_

Luke panicking, starts to fuss _"Lorelai, what's wrong?"_

Lorelai takes his hand _"here"_ she puts his hand on her stomach "_the baby is kicking, can you feel it?"_ She watches her stomach and waits for the baby to kick again; as it does she watches Luke's face.

Luke feels the tiny bump bump, he is completely overwhelmed and there is a silence as a wave of emotion flows over him _"February, how do you feel about February?"_

Lorelai confused _"February? For what?"_

Luke looks up from starring at Lorelai's stomach "_The date for the wedding"_

Lorelai is pleasantly surprised, Luke has always been distant and hesitant with her in the past, it was almost as though he wasn't afraid to be in love with her now. She felt wanted by him, really wanted and this made her unbelievably happy. _"I like February"_

Luke kisses her stomach _"February it is then" _he gets up from the bed "pancakes?" he asks as he leaves the room.

Lorelai nods enthusiastically, she takes a moment to reflect while she comfortingly rubs her stomach. The baby bump is now unmistakable but not huge, it's at the cute stage that's not too uncomfortable and clothes still look somewhat, normal.

Rory pulls up at the crap shack in her little blue car; she shuts down the car and takes in the scenery. Finally she was home, it felt amazing. Rory couldn't wait to see her mum it had been 4 months since they laid eyes on each other, she had kept her homecoming a surprise and was excited to be reunited with her old life. Rory gets out of the car and walks up on to the porch, she attempts to open the door but it was locked. "Huh, they must be out" says Rory a loud. Rory contemplates ringing Lorelai but decides to use her key and keep the homecoming a surprise. Rory unlocks the door and enters the living room; her eyes immediately turn to the ultrasound picture sat on the mantle. She picks it up and sits down on the sofa, she is there a little while just examining the black and white smudge when the door bursts open and Luke and Lorelai enter laughing and play fighting.

Rory turns around and Lorelai spots that there is somebody in the house, Lorelai immediately recognises her daughter and lets out almighty screech.

"_OH MY GOD! RORY!"_ shouts Lorelai in disbelief as she drops her bags and runs to give her daughter the biggest hug. _"What a surprise! Oh I've missed you kid"_ says Lorelai still tightly holding Rory.

Rory beaming from ear to ear _"Oh mum it's so nice to see you, but wait there is something between us"_ Rory pulls away and looks at her mother's protruding stomach, completely gobsmacked Rory finds it hard to speak _"Oh my, wow...wow...wow"_ Rory looks up at Lorelai _"Can I?"_ she asks reaching for the baby bump.

Lorelai still dumbfounded that her daughter is home _"oh yeah go ahead"_

Rory amazed _"that...this, this is so weird, I mean you're pregnant, like really pregnant...wow!"_

Luke greets Rory with a hug "_nice to have you back Rory"_

Rory squeezes Luke _"it's nice to see you too baby daddy!" _

Lorelai takes Rory by the hand _"do you want to know what it is?"_

Rory looks at them both _"you know what it is?"_

Luke beams "_we just got back from the scan"_ he says handing a scan picture to Rory.

Lorelai excited "_are you ready, drum roll please, (pause) it's a...boy!"_

Luke holds Lorelai and kisses her head, Rory puts her hands to her face _"oh my, a brother! A boy, that's great guys" _she says as she huddles them into a group hug, Rory's voice is muffled _"mom, please don't call him Iggy... or Prince"_

Lorelai holds Rory's face "_you are a genius, I like prince, ooh what about Darcy"_ Lorelai walks into the kitchen _"coffee?"_ she asks as she puts water in the pot. _"I know what about __Frederico?" _shouts Lorelai from the kitchen.

Luke pipes up _"you are not calling my son "Prince, Darcy or Freddie Danes, oh jeez he is not going to stand a chance is he!"_

Lorelai looks up from the coffee maker and looks at Luke longingly; Luke looks back a little scared. _"What?"_

Lorelai sighs _"Nothing, it's just when you said 'my son' it sounded….I liked it"_ Lorelai then turns to Rory _"Rory dearest, will you do something for me?"_

"_Anything, just name it"_ responds Rory.

Lorelai clasps her hands together and puts them to her face _"will you be my maid of honor?"_

Rory squeals and runs to hug her mom, _"you guys are getting married? When did this happen? Ok you have to tell me everything; clearly we have some catching up to do!"_

Luke goes over to Lorelai and they embrace and sway a little as they kiss _"ok I'm going to the diner, I'll let you two catch up, see you in the morning?"_

Lorelai kisses him goodbye _"Ok, see ya doll."_

Luke pats Rory on the head _"see you Rory, real nice to see you!"_

Lorelai grabs Rory for another hug _"Dirty Dancing followed by the Exorcist and pizza?"_ asks Lorelai

Rory _"where's the phone?"_

**The Gilmore's. Friday Night Dinner**

Lorelai and Rory pull up at Richard and Emily's driveway and sit in the car whilst they finish their conversation.

"_So, are you going to tell them or are you going to make them guess?"_ asks Rory

"_Yes, I'm going to tell them, why do you think I made us both wear blue" _

"_Sooo, you're going to tell them with our clothing?"_ Queries Rory.

"_Yes I thought it would be a neat way to bring up the subject, Emily is bound to comment on our clothes, especially if we are matching." _Explains Lorelai

Rory shakes her head _"You're pathetic, they are not going to react badly to it being a boy"_

Lorelai gasps _"ha! Pathetic I ask you, please! You know how hard it is to tell them anything, especially if you think it is good news, their reactions to things always surprise me. You never know which one of the Manson family you are going to get."_

Rory argues further _"they took the news of the pregnancy well, didn't they? You said there was a toast and everything, I don't think you have anything to worry about."_

Lorelai counters _"Yes my logic says that too, but you always need be on guard when it comes to the Gilmores, come on let's get inside I really need to pee."_

They both approach the door an Rory rings the door bell, to their surprise Emily answers the door.

"_Rory! I didn't know you were coming. Richard Rory is here"_ Emily lures them in _"coats please"_

The girls give up their coats to the coat rack. Emily's eyes light up when she observes Lorelai's forever growing baby bump. _"Oh my! Lorelai just look at you, you look positively radiant"_

Lorelai nudges Rory _"Thanks mum"_

Emily puts her arm around Rory as they walk to the dining room _"Rory it is so nice to see you, so tell me have you met Barack Obama yet?"_

Rory chuckles _"it's nice to see you too Grandma, I have seen Barack Obama and he has spoken to us as a group, but no 'one to ones' as of yet. I remain hopeful though."_

Rory approaches Richard who is fixing drinks and greets him with a hug _"Rory! What a sight for sore eyes!"_

"_How are you Grandpa you look well, are you well?"_ asks Rory

"_I'm just fine thank you Rory"_ his speech slows toward the end of his sentence as he notices Lorelai. _"Well hello Lorelai, don't you just look picture perfect"_

Lorelai slightly emotional _"thank you dad"_ Lorelai dances a little on the spot _"if you don't mind I just need to use the bathroom, one of the downsides of growing a human being, they like to play havoc with your bladder." _

Rory, Emily and Richard all sit down at the table, Emily is the first to speak.

"_I just cannot get over Lorelai, she has certainly blossomed."_

Rory nods with agreement "_it's wonderful isn't it, it took me a few hours to get used to it."_

Lorelai joins them at the table, Richard looks at them both puzzled _"What is with the uniform, you two are matching, is there some event that I'm not aware of?"_

Emily sits up straight and puts her hand to her mouth and gasps _"It's a boy"_ she announces _"they are wearing blue Richard, Lorelai is having a boy!"_

Lorelai's mouth almost hits the table _"Mum, you never cease to shock and amaze me!"_

Emily _"So it's true, you're having a boy?"_

Lorelai looks down at her stomach and pats it "_yes I'm having a boy"_

Richard stands up full of pride _"well this certainly calls for a celebration, champagne Emily? Pink lemonade for you though Lorelai, of course" _

Emily stands also _"Champagne sounds just right Richard."_

Rory grins at Lorelai and then gestures to her ring finger.

Lorelai pipes up "_Wait! Before we get alcohol involved I have something else to share."_

Emily and Richard both sit down again _"Well?"_ Asks Emily impatiently.

Lorelai avoids eye contact with anyone _"Dad, what are you doing on February the 23__rd__, it's a Saturday?"_

Richard looks puzzled _"I believe I am free Lorelai, why?"_

Lorelai looks at her dad and her eyes glisten, whether it be the moment or just her hormones but it occurred to her that she has never asked her dad this question before _"Will you give me away at my wedding?"_

Richard's eyes immediately tear up as he swells with pride _"It would be an honour"_

Lorelai turns to her mother _"Mum?" _she asks as she realises that Emily is overcome with emotion too.

Emily stands up _"Well, what a wonderful evening this is turning out to be, I will see to that champagne!"_

Lorelai lets a tear escape down her face and then she promptly pinches her arm just to check she wasn't dreaming. Rory catches her doing this and laughs. Lorelai retaliates to this by sticking her tongue out at her.

After dinner Lorelai and Rory say their goodbyes and once they have left Emily turns to Richard.

"_She is going to let me be involved Richard, with the wedding, with the baby...in her life"_

Richard kisses her hair and they smile at each other.

**Back at the crap shack**

Lorelai is sat on the sofa and Rory is playing a buckaroo/jenga type of game on Lorelai's stomach with pop tarts and marshmallows.

"_Ooo, oh, do you think it will withstand an Oreo cookie as well?"_ Asks Rory as she piles the food high.

Lorelai trying not to laugh so not to disturb the food tower _"I'm not sure, it looks a bit fragile to me."_

Rory carefully places an Oreo cookie on top of the food pile and the whole thing comes crashing down _"Oh no pop tart down, I repeat pop tart down"_ laughs Rory.

Lorelai laughs and munches on the food remaining on her stomach _"I think it's time to name the bump!"_

They both think for a while...

Rory suddenly has an idea _"What about Sponch"_ she says holding up the cookie wrapper.

Lorelai puts two marshmallows cookies to her stomach _"how do you like Sponch?"_ she says in a baby voice then laughs _"Luke is going to hate it, let's keep it!"_

Rory giggles _"Sponch it is then, hello Sponchy"_ she coos at the newly named bump.

Lorelai raises an eyebrow at her daughter _"Sponchy?"_ she says simulating covering the baby's ears. _"I will tell him about this moment when he comes home from school and is upset because some kid has called him poncey sponchy."_

Rory pouts "_well that's just mean; you're a mean pregnant woman!"_

"_You started it!"_ Replies Lorelai as she stuffs yet another Marshmallow in her mouth. _"What about Cuthbert?"_

They start calling out names at one another laughing louder and louder with each suggestion.

"_Humpledink"_

"_Hump a what?"_

"_Gurney Garnahan"_

"_Donald"_

"_Trump"_

"_Excuse you"_

"_pee wee"_

"_Ok, Ok stop, we've cracked" laughs Lorelai "speaking of which"_

Rory looks confused _"huh?"_

"_I need to pee wee!"_

Lorelai ventures up the stairs leaving Rory lay on the floor loading her mouth with Red Vines.


	6. Chapter 6

**What Could Have Been **

Hey everyone, I'm glad that people are seemingly enjoying this as much as I am, thank you for all the reviews and apologies for using the term 'mum' I guess it's just habit, eeek sorry. I will try to keep it American English as much as possible, if anyone spots any more please let me know and I'll try and correct them. Thanks again

Episode 5

**Jean Claude Van Damme 1-0**

It has been a month since Rory had come to visit, Rory's visit was short and she left that Saturday morning, her stint on the campaign is due to end beginning of February, so just a few weeks more away from home until she is back for good.

**Crap Shack**

Lorelai and Luke are asleep only Lorelai is being kept awake by the baby, she looks at the clock on the night stand, it reads 03:33. Lorelai turns over and sticks her baby bump into Luke's back.

"_What the..."_ complains Luke

"_AHA It worked, did you feel it?" _

"_Yes I felt it, what was that?"_

"_It's the baby, apparently he has just learnt how to kickbox, if he is going to keep me awake, I thought it was only fair that he keeps you awake too, after all it's your doing, you're the reason he's in here."_ Lorelai is uncomfortable and gets up, she puts her dressing gown on but she can't wrap it all the way around herself _"Argh! I've even out grown my robe! I feel like Buddha. Oh my god I'm so tired, I can't get comfortable and when I do manage to sleep I dream about sumo wrestlers with floaty baby heads."_

Luke sits up and rubs his eyes _"floaty baby heads?"_

"oh boy, this one is going to be trouble, I'm giving birth to the next Michael Flatly, no wait, make that fricking Jean Claude Van Damme." Says Lorelai as she holds her stomach.

Luke gets to his feet and walks on over to Lorelai. He manoeuvres her to a chair by the window and starts to massage her back and neck.

Lorelai starts to relax _"mmmmmm you're like a god or something, you have magical powers"_

Luke smiles to himself, Lorelai was capable of as many emotions in a minute as she could say words but he had found out what works at the right time. _"Ok I'm going downstairs to make hot chocolate, is there anything else you want?"_

Lorelai looks up at him _"could you please feed Paul Anker for me, the smell of the food still makes me feel sick."_

Luke kisses her forehead _"sure can"_ he then escapes in to the darkness.

He comes back up stairs with hot chocolate complete with whipped cream and marshmallows and as he enters the room he can hear the faint sound of snoring. Lorelai is fast asleep, sprawled across the bed. Luke sighs, feeling deflated he puts the mug down on the dresser and settles down to sleep on the floor. He could have gone downstairs and slept on the sofa but he could no longer bear to leave Lorelai's side.

**Dragon Fly Kitchen**

Sookie and Lorelai are sat at the worktop going over the last few wedding arrangements.

"_Ok so today is January 27__th__, we have less than a month to get everything ready, ooh do you want turkey or beef for the main?_" Queries Sookie.

Lorelai is chewing on a celery stick _"right now I want both, actually right this minute I want chocolate pop tarts with beetroot on top." _Says Lorelai, looking up as though the food is hovering above her.

Sookie looks at her gone _out "Ok then, crazy lady... both it is, oh and not forgetting the lobster! I will do a chocolate praline cake for dessert and a cherry pie with dark chocolate chip ice cream. That's the food sorted, you have your dress that you will alter to fit, the church is booked, and you have the bridesmaid dresses... Is April still going to be bridesmaid?"_

Lorelai stirs her coffee and nods happily _"yep, you, Rory, April and Martha, aw Martha is going to look so sweet."_

Sookie lets out a squeal _"ooh I know, the little munch bunch!"_

Lorelai looks at the pad with a to do list written on it _"So we are all done, my we are good at this organising thing, we should totally open up a business together."_ Plays Lorelai

Sookie puts a pencil to her head _"Yes we should get on that pronto."_

Lorelai and Sookie giggle as Lorelai gets up and heads towards the desk.

Michele is stood behind the desk and sees Lorelai approaching and pulls a face

Lorelai sees this _"What Michele!"_

"_I just can't get used to it, you are so very big, I cannot imagine how much bigger you will get in the months to come, you look as though you have swallowed one of my exercise balls." _

Lorelai narrows her eyes _"With those kinds of remarks I suggest you keep your balls well protected Michele"_ With that Lorelai grabs her bag and heads to Lukes.

**Luke's Diner**

Lorelai opens the door to the diner and walks to a table but gets her bag stuck on a chair and as she turns to release herself she knocks over the salt and pepper station with her bump. _"grrrr rats"_

Lane sees this and goes over to help _"I remember these times all too well"_ says Lane sympathetically

Lorelai holds her stomach as she takes a seat. _"I'm just getting adjusted to having more of me that's all, at least that's what I tell myself, it has nothing to do with the fact that my stomach may take over the world at any time now; it's funny because I don't remember any of this with Rory.- So, I haven't seen you in here for a while, have you just come back to work? How are the boys?"_

Lane takes a seat next to Lorelai _"They are great and I love them, I really do, but it's so nice to have some time away, y'know, speak to some adult folk, cuss from time to time. I cannot tell you how much I love not hearing sesame street songs everywhere I go."_

Lorelai puts her hand on Lane's _"Cuss away. You make a great mum Lane, your boys are really lucky. Soon they will have another boy to play with"_ says Lorelai resting her hand on the bump.

"_You're having a boy? That's totally awesome, I bet Luke loves that" _

Lorelai chuckles _"Oh yeah, he does, I wouldn't put it past him if he has had a mini baseball cap made up for him already."_

Lane stands up _"So? What can I get you?"_

Lorelai mulls over her choices _"Can I have a cheese burger, chilli fries, some pie, any pie and a coffee please?"_

Lane gets on the case and goes towards the kitchen where Luke appears looking a little tired, he sees Lorelai and goes over to her, turns the chair around and sits down resting his head on his arms on the back of the chair. Lorelai strokes his face _"You ok hon, I found you sleeping on the floor again this morning, did I kick you again?"_

"_You didn't kick me you just fell asleep when I went downstairs to make a drink and you looked so comfortable, I didn't want to wake you."_

"_Aw that's sweet, well I don't think we will have a problem anymore, Sookie, she gave me this great pillow thing that is supposed to help with the whole being comfortable thing, she and Jackson swear by it."_

Luke lifts his head _"sounds great, hey, how did the wedding stuff go today?"_

"_You mean me and George Clooney? It was a beautiful ceremony, there was a choir and horses, everybody cried. Hello! Magazine took photos." _Teased Lorelai.

"_Be sure to give George my condolences, poor guy, I'm sure he can plead temporary insanity when the psychosis passes." _

Lane brings over her coffee and rushes off again.

Lorelai gasps "I'll have you know, Luke Danes, that George and I are very much in love" she says is a broad southern accent, she then takes a sip of her coffee. _"It was good yeah, I managed to persuade Sookie to fit lobster into the menu and I just need to get April's measurements so I can fix her dress."_

"_Wow, so that's it, all done? I'll call April later and get the details for you"_ the diner phone rings Luke gets up kissing Lorelai as he goes to answer the phone _"I'll be right back."_

While Luke is on the phone Lane brings Lorelai her food_. "Thank you Lane"_ Lorelai watches Luke on the phone and watches him walk back to her.

"_Liz and T.J have invited themselves for dinner tonight."_

"_Oh, well that's fine hon, it's been a while since we have seen them, it'll be fun"_

"_I'm sorry, Liz y'know was going on and on about how she hasn't seen you since you found out you were pregnant..."_

Lorelai takes Luke's hand _"Luke, honestly its fine, Liz is right, we haven't been to visit or called, it's only right ,they should come over."_

"_Dinner it is then, Ok you eat something and lay off the coffee!"_ says Luke in a demanding tone.

Lorelai stares directly at him and drinks from the coffee cup.

"_That's it, I'm calling George!"_ mocks Luke.

**Crap Shack**

Lorelai is sat on the sofa eating from an enormous bag of Cheeto's. Luke is in the kitchen preparing the dinner for later. Lorelai looks in the Cheeto bag and realises it's empty, she pouts and makes her way into the kitchen.

"_Hey good looking, what's a cooking?" _she asks as she looks over Luke's shoulder.

Luke is stirring some sauce _"hey, I'm making Lasagne, could you pass me the dish cloth over there."_

Lorelai get's the dishcloth and puts it on Luke's shoulder "_Argh me matey, shiver me timbers, give me the rum, scrub the deck, set the sails"_ Says Lorelai in her best pirate voice as the tea towel reminds her of a parrot on his shoulder. Lorelai goes into the cupboard and gets out another bag of chips and scurries off back into the living room.

Luke calls after her _"hey where are you going with those? Dinner will be ready in less than half an hour."_

Lorelai sits back on the sofa giggling into the bag of potato chips when there is a knock at the door. Lorelai proceeds to open the door. _"Welcome to the mad house, please be sure to buckle your seat belts, the exits are here and over here."_

"_Lorelai!" _beams Liz _"will you look at you! It's so good to see you!"_

"_Aw, hey Liz, you look well, come on in"_ says Lorelai as they embrace.

T.J walks in _"Lorelai you want to get Luke to look at that loose panel out there, that could be a serious hazard."_

"_Oh, thank you T.J. I'll be sure to do that. Can I get you guys something to drink?" _Lorelai asks as she walks towards the kitchen.

Luke stops stirring and greets his sister_. "Hey Liz, nice to see you"_

Liz squeezes Luke _"Ah big brother, I'm so proud of you, I really am, a boy Luke, a boy! Getting married, having a kid and with Lorelai too, it makes me so happy."_

T.J shakes Luke's hand _"I knew you had it in you buddy!"_

Luke looks at Lorelai who is making an 'ew...dirty' face in response to T.J's comment.

"_Thanks T.J, can I get you a beer?" _asks Luke

"_A beer sounds good"_ replies T.J

Lorelai and Liz sit at the table _"how's Doula, I bet she is getting pretty big now"_ asks Lorelai

"_Oh she's great, she is into everything, she is always doing the cutest little things."_

T.J sips his beer _"she's a right broad, she's going to break some hearts that one, I tell ya Luke there is nothing like it."_

Luke plates up the dinner _"Hey Liz, How's Jess these days?"_ _Have you heard from him?"_

"_Yeah he was in New York last time I spoke to him, something to do with a book launch?"_

The dinner table is full of food Lorelai holds her stomach _"Luke this looks amazing!"_

Luke walks past Lorelai's chair with the last plate of food and places a hand on her shoulder as he passes "_Get stuck in! Enjoy"_

T.J finishes his last bite of food and starts to look around the kitchen _"y'know Luke you wanna start thinking about baby proofing this place, i'm no expert but i can see at least 20 things that could cause the baby harm."_

"_Oh we have plenty of time for that"_ says Lorelai as she gets up to clear the dishes, as she does so she comes over all light headed _"woah"_

Luke stands with her _"Lorelai? You ok? Here, sit, ill wash up."_

"_I just got up too fast is all, you cooked the dinner so I will do the dishes."_ says Lorelai smiling.

Liz also stands _"dinner was amazing Luke, really. We best get going though and relieve the babysitter."_

T.J stands and shakes Luke's hand _"yeah another good thing about having a baby, the babysitters Luke" _saysT.J with a wink.

Liz and T.J say their goodbyes and Luke sees them out. Luke returns to Lorelai, kisses her on the cheek _"you sure you don't want me to do those?"_

"_I'm fine, isn't there a game you wanted to watch?"_

"_Yeah but I can help"_

"_No go, watch the game, I'll be in in a minute, I like to mock their clothing."_

Lorelai finishes washing the last plate and leans against the side somewhat put out, It was really nice to see Liz and T.J but they were hard work and exhausting.

Luke is sat in the living room full from his dinner, he is kicking back with a beer, and a baseball game is on the TV. _"Lorelai! What's taking you so long?" _He carries on watching the game for a few minutes _"Lorelai?" he calls out again. Lorelai?"_ He gets up _"you are missing all the great mocking opportunities"_ he says as he enters the kitchen. Lorelai is lay on the floor, Luke rushes to her side and sees that she is unconscious. _"Lorelai? Can you hear me?"_ he starts to panic as there is no response, he checks to see that she is breathing and gently tries to wake her by shaking her. "_Lorelai? What's wrong?"_ Luke gets up and reaches for the phone he dials 911. _"Ambulance please!"_

**Hartford Hospital**

Luke is sat on a chair in an isolated corridor feeling pretty sick, not only does he hate hospitals but Lorelai was still unconscious and nobody was telling him anything. Every minute felt like an hour, different series of events kept playing over and over in his mind. How long had she been lay on the floor? He should have done the washing up! Was the baby ok? Then suddenly he realises that he needs to call Lorelai's parents. He gets his cell phone out of his pocket and dials the number.

Emily: _"Hello?" _There is noise in the background, a sound of a party or a large gathering.

Luke: _"Hi, Emily, Mrs Gilmore, its Luke?"_

Emily: _"Oh my god what's wrong?"_

Luke: _"It's Lorelai, we are at the hospital"_

Emily: "What happened?"

Luke: "she collapsed, I found her lying on the floor...just lay there, i thought... i.."

Emily: _"Oh my god! Richard! We need to get to the hospital right away, something is wrong with Lorelai! Luke we will be right there!"_

Emily puts the phone down and is joined by Richard; Emily is distraught and is afraid that she will lose her daughter, especially now, just as felt she had her back. Emily and Richard make their excuses and leave for the hospital.

Luke is now sat beside Lorelai, she is still unconscious, she has tubes coming out of here nose and hand and she is attached to a baby monitor. Luke holds her hand as her chest rises and falls, he looks at her face and breaks down. He is interrupted by Emily and Richard.

Emily puts her hand to her face and turns and buries her face into Richard's chest. Richard is motionless and can't move his eyes away from Lorelai. 'She looks so small' he thought to himself. Luke wipes his eyes and stands _"the doctors haven't said much, uh... her blood pressure is high and they are going to run some tests, the baby (he pauses so not to choke up over his words) he is fine, but they are monitoring him."_

Emily bravely turns back around and snaps into 'mother mode' taking charge was the only thing she knew how to do in these situations. _"What about Rory, have you called her?"_

"_I've tried her cell a million times, it just goes straight to answer phone, she must be at an event or something, I left a message for her to call me."_ Explains Luke, his voice quiet.

In that moment Luke's phone rings, he looks at the display 'Rory calling'

Luke: _"Rory"_

Rory: _"Hey Luke"_

Luke: _"Rory, it's your mum"_

Rory: _"what do you mean, what's happened, oh god what's happened is she alright"_

Luke: _"we are at the hospital, she collapsed that's all we know"_

Rory: silence

Luke: _"Rory? You still there?"_

Rory: clearly upset "_I'm on my way... Luke...?"_

Luke: _"I know" _


	7. Chapter 7

**What Could Have Been**

**Jack Daniels will fix it for you**

Episode 6.

Luke hangs up the phone and puts his hands to his face _"I need some air!"_

"_I'll come with you, Emily do you want anything, a tea perhaps"_ asks Richard

"_No thank you I'm fine, I'll stay here with Lorelai"_

The men leave the room, once they are gone Emily strokes Lorelai's face and a tear escapes down her cheek. Emily holds Lorelai's hand. _"Lorelai don't you dare leave me, not now"_ Emily kisses Lorelai's forehead as the tears start to flow thick and fast.

"_Mom"_ says Lorelai slowly and quietly _"Mom is that you?"_

"_Oh Lorelai! You're awake, thank goodness!"_ cries Emily as she holds her daughter's face.

"_What happened...where, what...where's Luke?"_ asks Lorelai dazed and confused.

"_You collapsed you are in the hospital"_ explains Emily

"_The baby!"_ Lorelai tries to sit.

"_Shh shh the baby is fine, try to relax, here lie back, everything will be ok"_ coaches Emily

Lorelai holds her stomach and sighs _"and Luke?"_

Emily plumps up the pillow _"he needed air, he went outside with your father, they will be back soon" _Emily gets a tissue from her purse and dabs her face. "_Lorelai you gave me a fright, seeing you lying there, i thought..."_

"_Is that why you tried to drown me?"_ says Lorelai referring to the wetness of her gown and her hair _"oh! Where are my clothes?"_

Emily starts to laugh _"I see you are feeling ok, I'm not sure where your clothes are, I just got here, maybe the nurse stole them to make a den for the children's play area"_ joked Emily.

Lorelai starts laughing "_well she wouldn't want to keep them I spilled lasagne all down the front of them"_

The two women laugh together, in the height of the laughter Luke runs in _"Lorelai you are awake!"_ he immediately runs to her and kisses her.

"_Woah there Mr, my mother is right there, they don't need to see how I got pregnant"_ says Lorelai

Luke slightly embarrassed turns to Emily _"Sorry Emily"_ he looks back at Lorelai _"what happened you were fine, then when I came back i found you on the floor!"_

"_That must have really scared you, I'm sorry"_

"_How are you feeling?"_ asks Luke

Richard enters the room _"Lorelai your awake!"_ he says rushing to her side "I'll get the doctor!"

"_What a good idea Richard!"_ says Emily and they both leave together.

Luke grasps Lorelai's hand _"Please, please, I beg you, do not do that to me ever again"_

Lorelai looks at him and sees just how scared he was "_I won't_" she says and then kisses him _"mm beg you say? Really what are you prepared to do?"_

Luke smiles _"anything!"_

Lorelai looks mischievous _"I'm going to think on that!"_

The doctor enters the room followed my Emily and Richard.

"_Hello my name is Doctor Daniels"_

"_As in Jack?"_ quips Lorelai

"_I see that you are already feeling better, ok, it appears that your blood pressure results came back high, we are not sure why you collapsed but given your age and the stage of your pregnancy we will keep you in for a few days for observation and to see if any signs of preeclampsia occur."_ Says Dr Daniels with a reassuring tone.

"_And the baby? He is ok?" _asks Lorelai concerned

"_The baby is fine, heart beat is strong, he is a good size and everything appears normal." Says Doctor Daniels_

"_Preeclampsia? that can be pretty bad"_ asks Luke

"_It can be extremely problematic to both mother and child, as of yet the only symptom Ms Gilmore is showing is the high blood pressure but that is also common in pregnancy, like I said we will do everything we can to see that Ms Gilmore and baby leave this hospital healthy."_ Dr Daniels then leaves the room.

"_Ok Richard we will stop by Lorelai's house and get some things for her, Lorelai is there anything in particular you want?"_ asks Emily

Lorelai _"I want to see Rory."_

"_I called her she is on the way" _says Luke as he kisses her forehead.

Emily and Richard excuse themselves and head for Lorelai's house, Luke rubs Lorelai's stomach.

"_Hey, I feel fine now, a little sleepy but fine"_ says Lorelai as she can see Luke is worrying.

Luke pulls up a seat _"seeing you on the floor like that... anyway I bet you are hungry, do you want something from the café?"_

"_Nah I'm fine for now thanks, stay with me a while? Talk some."_

**Later that night/early morning**

Rory bursts out of the cab and into the hospital reception _"Hi I'm looking for Ms Lorelai Gilmore, she collapsed earlier this evening, uh she's 5 months pregnant..."_

The desk clerk looks up _"Visiting hours are over"_

Rory desperately exhales _"I'm her daughter, please I just spent my whole life's savings on a cab to get out here, to be with her, please I need to see her!" _the desperation turns into emotion.

The desk clerk looks around _"Up that corridor, turn left, room 3, but you wandered in on your own, ok?"_

"_Thank you!"_ says Rory as she hastily runs in the direction of Lorelai's room. Rory gets to the door and stops, she takes in a deep breath, un sure of what she will see, she feels completely un prepared. She slowly turns the door handle and opens the door, she looks at the dimly lit room and there on the bed sound asleep is her mother. Rory is shocked by all the equipment even though she knows it's just precautionary, and although she tries to stay composed she can't help but sob. She walks to Lorelai's bedside.

"_mom?"_ she says quietly taking her hand

Lorelai opens her eyes _"Oh Rory, you're here!"_

Rory smiles with relief _"yeah, I'm here"_

Lorelai sits up _"hey I'm fine, don't be upset."_

Rory nods her head _"I'm trying"_ Rory takes a seat "_here I brought you some ho hos and some red vines, i know how much you hate hospital food"_

Lorelai claps her hands _"bless you child, here, share?"_ she says opening the bag.

Rory gets on the bed with Lorelai and with Rory's head resting on her mother's shoulder they sit and eat.

**Stars Hollow**

The whole town is buzzing with the news about Lorelai, it was rare that an ambulance visited Stars Hollow, Luke's is even busier than normal, it's full of people who want to find out the gossip. Sookie is talking with Luke at the counter; he has a bag of Lorelai's favourite breakfast foods to take to the hospital with him.

"_Hey Sookie you ready to go?"_ asks Luke

"_Sure am, lets motor!"_ replies Sookie

Luke and Sookie head out of the diner and jump into Luke's truck together and set off for the hospital.

The diner quickly erupted into loud chatter

"_Oh it was terrible, she was out for the count, and Luke, he was beside himself, he looked white as a sheet" _explains Babette as she had a firsthand account, she had heard the ambulance and seen the lights and watched Lorelai being stretchered into the back.

"_Oh the poor thing, I hope everything is ok."_ Says Miss Patty

"_I heard she is awake now, even made a joke with the doctor"_ said Gypsy

"_My mother said a lady of Lorelai's age needs to take better care of themselves whilst pregnant, all sorts of things can go wrong, in fact my aunt..."_ Kirk is cut off by Lane

"_Shut up Kirk! Everyone let's just have some respect, buy her flowers, make her a card don't stand here gossiping, if you want to do that you can go over to Western's and do it, because Lorelai is a very good friend of mine!" _shouts Lane.

The diner quietens down Lane is left starring out of the window, worried about Lorelai and wondering how Rory is, and whether they needed anything.

**At the Hospital**

Sookie knocks on the door _"Room Service!"_

"_Oh my, room service, Rory did you order without me?" _says Lorelai from her bed.

Sookie and Luke enters _"Hey hon how you feeling? Look at you, you always look so strong and full of life and those tubes and things...i don't like it" _says Sookie as she goes to Lorelai's side.

"_Aw Sookie, your sweet, i'm fine"_ says Lorelai as she kisses Sookie's cheek

Meanwhile Luke gives Rory a hug _"Hey Rory, have you been here all night?"_

Rory moves out of the way to let her mom and Sookie talk _"Yeah i got here about 2am, how are you?"_

"_Me?"_ asks Luke surprised

"_Yeah you, this happened to you as well Luke, you found her, i can't... i don't even want to think about it."_

"_Yeah, I'm fine, relieved that she is ok and that the baby is healthy, i have never been that scared."_

Rory gives Luke another hug

"_Hey you get your younger and better looking hands off my man"_ says Lorelai

Sookie and Rory move aside and catch up

Luke goes over and kisses Lorelai and kissed the bump _"Morning, how you feeling? I brought you some food from the diner, a couple of pancakes, sausage, bacon, some French toast, no coffee though; you are definitely not having any more coffee."_

Lorelai holds his hand to his face _"No more coffee I promise, I love you Luke"_

Luke kisses her hand _"I love you too"_

"_So i spoke to the doctor this morning and they are letting go home at noon"_ says Lorelai with a smile

"_Yes but she is to take it easy, no work for a while, plenty of rest" _adds Rory _"but I'm staying home now so I'll do what I can at the Inn and help with the wedding preparations, Luke is it ok if i stay in my old room?"_

Luke looks confused _"Yeah sure you can, why you asking me?"_ he looks at Lorelai

"_Oh because you live there too now, pretty much, and I want you to feel comfortable, of course mom said it was ok, I just wanted to check with you, of course, I'll find somewhere when it comes closer to the baby being born."_

"_So Sookie do you want to take my truck back to Stars Hollow and come and pick us up at 12?" _asks Luke

"_Oh I'll come with you Sookie if that's ok? I want to do a few things back at the house."_ Asks Rory

"Sounds like a great plan, I can check in at the Inn and calm the town down for when you get home!" says Sookie

"_Calm the town down?"_ laughs Lorelai

"_Babette saw you getting stretchered into the ambulance..."_ explains Luke

"_My god! Hello! Magazine really did get their story!"_ said Lorelai with a sigh.

"_It's fine hon, they just love you is all"_ adds Sookie

"_Ok then, I'll see you two, I mean three, sorry Pee Wee i didn't mean to forget you!"_ says Rory to Lorelai and then the baby bump.

"_Ok bye hon"_ Lorelai kisses Rory

Sookie says goodbye and both her and Rory leave for the crap shack

"_Pee Wee?"_ asks Luke confused

"_It's a mother daughter thing"_

**Stars Hollow**

Sookie is at the Crap Shack, she has been cooking nonstop since she got back. She has made meals to freeze, and prepared food for Lorelai's homecoming. She has made far too much as usual, Rory walks into the kitchen.

"Wow, it smells and looks like heaven in here, Sookie what did you do?" asks Rory

"I thought it would be easier for you all if i made some meals up, y'know so you can freeze them and re heat them when you get hungry, all of your favourites, Mac and Cheese, Spaghetti and meatballs,, I even made you some Indian food"

Rory hugs Sookie "thank you Sookie"

Sookie pulls back and looks at Rory "hey pumpkin? Are you ok? What about your job?"

Rory sits at the table "the job was almost finished anyhow, with the credentials i have now i will be able to find work. I just wish i was here when mom collapsed and when mom found out she was pregnant, i feel like i missed everything. I feel like i let her down.

"Your mom is so proud of you hon, you have not let her down at all, if any of my kids turn out like you, well id freak out because i can't afford big schools because i have kids, plural, what i mean is id be over the moon."

Rory laughs at Sookie "thank you Sookie, hey you want coffee before i throw it out?"

"Oooh yes please, we should take a photo of us drinking it to, to mock Lorelai with."

**At The Hospital**

Luke and Lorelai are talking whilst getting Lorelai's stuff together, Emily and Richard walk through the door with balloons and flowers.

"Oh hey mom, dad...aw what's these, you got me balloons? Asks Lorelai

"We saw them on the way in and couldn't resist" explains Richard

Emily puts the flowers down on the bed side table "Are you leaving?" she asks referring to the clothes on the bed.

"Yeah i can leave at noon" says Lorelai

"That's fantastic! So Lorelai how are you feeling how's the baby?"

"I feel much better thank you mom, Bruce Lee here is doing a great re-enactment of all his films combined"

"I'm sure i never have any idea what you are on about" says Emily

"I'm just going to call Sookie, say that we are ready" says Luke

"Ready for what?" asks Richard

"Oh Sookie is coming to collect us, she took Luke's truck back with Rory."

"Nonsense we will drive you" says Richard

"Of course we will, Luke you call Sookie and ask her to stand down."

**The Crap Shack**

Sookie and Rory are drinking coffee and giggling when Sookie's cell rings. "Hey Luke, Ok...yeah sure, bye"

Sookie stands up "Your grandparents are driving your mom and Luke back"

"Oh ok, that's better, it means we have time to get rid of the coffee and look for secret stashes!" says Rory

**Stars Hollow**

Richard is driving through the town and people are stopping and starring in hopes to get a glimpse of Lorelai, some are waving some are pulling sympathetic faces. They eventually get to the house, Luke gets out first and opens Lorelai's door, he helps her out and leads her to the door, Richard and Emily follow with the bags.

"Honey i'm home" sings Lorelai as she enters the front door!

"welcome home mom!" says Rory

"hmmm the houses seems different, smells different" says Lorelai looking around

"Sookie cooked" explained Rory

"I did, i even made Paul Anker some" says Sookie

Lorelai walks in to the kitchen and looks at the spot on the floor where she fell, a nauseating feeling crept into her stomach as she remembered, shrugging it off she called out to her parents "Mom, Dad, come, stay for some dinner Sookie has made plenty!"

They all sit at the table and enjoy a meal together, Luke was being over protective, Sookie flapping over the small details, Lorelai was making inappropriate jokes and Rory sat nibbling her food, everything seemed normal, even if it was just for a little while.


	8. Chapter 8

**What Could Have Been**

Episode 7

**A sight for perfectly healthy eyes**

Hey, just a short chapter as the next one will be quite long, hope you enjoy!

**Stars Hollow Crap Shack**

It's the middle of the night and Rory is sat on the sofa in the dark, wallowing in big tub of Cookie Dough Ice Cream. Lorelai is creeping down the stairs to raid the fridge, as she gets to the bottom she notices Rory's silhouette. "What are you doing sat in the dark? Oh is that ice cream? Oh no! What's wrong" says Lorelai joining Rory on the sofa.

Rory places her head on Lorelai's shoulder, Lorelai holds her daughter's head "I know what this is about, it's Valentine's Day tomorrow and you don't have a date"

Rory eats a massive spoon of ice cream and instantly regrets it as she get brain freeze, she shoots up with her hand to her head "arrrgh, pain, polar bears" she says darting around the room. "This is pathetic! I'm pathetic!" she says angrily.

Lorelai laughing at Rory's brain freeze dance "oh hon you're not pathetic, you're funny but not pathetic! What brought all this on; I mean it was just the other day when you were saying how much you liked not knowing your next step and how free that made you feel"

Rory plonks herself back on the sofa "yes, I know, but then I found the 'love rocket' (Lorelai interjects with "dirty") in my room and thought about the valentines weekend in Martha's Vineyard and then I got all sad, I haven't been on a date for months, since Logan actually!"

"Oh my, not even on the road?" asks Lorelai, Rory simply shakes her head. "Ah hon it's understandable y'know. Logan and you...well he proposed, it was a big deal, you shouldn't be hard on yourself. Kid, you are young, you're a knock out, I don't mean to blow my own trumpet but, kid, you turned out great, you could get a date just like that!"

Rory puts her head on her mother's shoulder again and Lorelai strokes her hair "So you gonna share this ice cream or do I have to fight you for it?" says Lorelai.

**Morning at Luke's **

Luke is on the phone "so you're coming? That's great, see you soon then, bye!" Luke hangs up and finds Rory sat at the counter.

"Coffee please!" says Rory

"This stuff will kill you" says Luke

"I've heard you say this speech to my mom, it didn't work on her and it won't work on me, these coffee roots are deep Luke, deep I tell you!" says Rory

"You sound more and more like her everyday" smiles Luke

"Yeah, I've grown quite fond of her. So I'll make myself scarce tonight?" asks Rory

"Right, valentine's day! You not got a date?" says Luke surprised

Rory looks mad "coffee?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean...anyway, I'm just cooking a meal, thought we'd take it easy, you're welcome to join us" says Luke

"Naah playing third wheel at my age is just too pathetic, I might do some stuff at the Dragonfly instead, there are some things I could catch up on." Says Rory sadly

"If you are sure?" says Luke

"Yeah I'm sure and don't forget we are throwing mom a baby shower at the end of the week instead of a bachelorette party"

"I remember, ladies only." Scoffs Luke

"Have you got plans, a stag do or a get together?" asks Rory concerned

"I have something planned yes" confirms Luke

**Dragonfly Inn**

Rory is stood behind the desk looking busy on the computer, Michele is sat on a chair across the room with his arms folded, sulking. Lorelai walks in and assesses the situation before her and stands between them "Ok what happened, who pinched who?" asks Lorelai.

"She started it! She just comes waltzing in here and takes over, orders everybody around like she owns the place, like i have never worked here a day in my life" rants Michele

"Michele! You exaggerate... and she? My name is Rory."

"She walks in here and takes over the computer and then when the George's came to check in, she checked them in and same again when the phone rang, she answered it. It's like she wants to be me or something, but no matter how hard she tries she could never look this good in a suit." Complains Michele.

"My name is Rory!" growls Rory

Lorelai looking as though she is watching a tennis match puts her hands out as though she is directing traffic. "Ok you two, knock it off! Rory, I know you have no plans tonight but clearly Michele has it covered here and Michele you will apologise to Rory, she was just trying to help me out."

Michele stands up and smoothes down his suit. "I will apologise if she steps out from behind the desk!"

Rory puts her hands up and scowls at Michele as she walks from behind the desk.

Michele marches behind the desk "I apologise for calling you 'she' and that is it, the rest I am not sorry about"

Rory goes to retaliate but Lorelai takes her by the arm and whispers to her "Now see, Michele has no date either, and you are starting to seem as desperate as he is, you don't want to turn out like that, you have more in your life than a desk, am i right?"

Rory gasps "Oh my god! You are right! I have a life!" says Rory walking in to the kitchen

Michele hears her but chooses to pretend that he didn't. Lorelai stands for a moment and then follows Rory to the kitchen.

Sookie sees Lorelai come through the door "Lorelai hi, what are you doing here? You are supposed to be at home with your feet up!"

Lorelai rolls her eyes "I had to get out of the house Paul Anker has decided to hide from me, I think he is scared the sudden girth. I can't say I blame him, that frightens me sometimes too"

Rory spits out the coffee she was drinking and Sookie and Lorelai look at her intrigued, Rory gulps "dirty"

Lorelai laughs but Sookie is clueless so carries on stirring whatever she has in the mixing bowl.

**Crap Shack**

"This was a great idea Luke" squeals Lorelai to the kitchen from the living room as she arranges the mass of DVD's sat before her.

Luke is seeing to the dinner he has cooked, he is not sure quite what it is as Lorelai had requested it, I guess you could say it was some sort of Mexican/Italian fusion. It was the only way he could get her to eat anything remotely healthy. He lights the candles on the table and calls out to Lorelai "Ok, I'm all ready for you now!"

Lorelai walks into the kitchen and looks at the dainty little candle lit dinner and the vase of White roses, Lorelai gasps "Oh Luke this looks wonderful" she walks over to Luke and kisses him, as she does so she removes his cap and throws it to the floor. She runs her fingers through his hair then breaks the kiss.

Luke is a little taken a back "where did that come from!"

"Oh I saw it in a film earlier, thought I'd try it out" says Lorelai sitting down

They get stuck in to their meal and chat casually about the day, Lorelai puts her fork down "Oh i got you something" she reaches under the table and hands Luke a gift bag

Luke is shocked "you got me a present?"

Lorelai nods "hmmm hmm, open it!"

Luke looks in the bag "a Mountie hat!"

Lorelai claps in delight "do you remember in the hospital, when you said you'd do anything?"

Luke puts his head in his hands "yes" he says regrettably "you want me to wear this, in bed, with you, tonight?"

Lorelai trying to keep a straight face "yes, yes I do"

Luke downs his beer and puts the hat on "here happy?"

Lorelai bursts into fits of giggles at the site of Luke in a Mountie hat she goes over to him and sits on his lap and removes the hat and kisses him "I was only joking, I just wanted to see if you would do it, and you did" Lorelai is still laughing when Luke kisses her.

**Later on**

It's late when Rory comes home, the house is in darkness she creeps into the kitchen and sees the Mountie hat on the table sat next to Lorelai's shirt. Rory pulls a face and slowly turns the handle to her room; she creeps in to her bed and pulls the cover over her. She looks up at the ceiling and starts to plan the baby shower in her head going over and over the list of things to do. She just gets settled when she hears a noise coming from the garage, she sits up, there it was again, someone was in the garage! Rory gets out of bed and goes into the garden picking up an umbrella on the way out. She creeps over the grass and closer to the garage door, there was definitely someone inside. Rory takes a deep breath, raises the umbrella over her head and bursts in to the garage "GRRRRRRRRAAAAGGGH! Oh my god! My eyes My eyes my poor eyes!" cries Rory at the scene she held before her.

Luke and Lorelai were in Luke's boat wearing next to nothing, right in the throes of passion. Luke freezes and looks at Lorelai "please tell me that is not Rory!" Lorelai, after she is done screaming from fright pulls a blanket over them "Rory, oh my god, you were never, what are you doing in here?"

Rory with her hands over her face tries to navigate her way out of the garage "I'm leaving, I'm going to put my eyes and brain in some bleach for a few days, as you were!" As she makes her way back to the house she mumbles to herself.

Lorelai and Luke are left stunned "I best go and see if I've caused permanent damage"

Luke still in shock just nods. Lorelai wraps herself in the blanket and goes after Rory; she gets to the kitchen and finds Rory starring at the table "Rory? I guess we never did come up with a code huh?" Lorelai waits for a response "Rory look at me"

Rory keeps her eyes firmly on the table "I think I've seen quite enough of you, thank you"

"So, what, you are never going to look at me again" asks Lorelai

"If that's what it takes, then yes!" replies Rory "If you don't mind, I'm going to bed now" Rory gets up and runs into her room.

"Rory please don't be mad, you weren't supposed to... I'm sorry, look ill pay for any therapy you might need...?" pleads Lorelai. There is no response so Lorelai goes back to Luke

"Well the relationship I had with my daughter, emphasis on the had, will never be the same again."

Luke is still frozen in the same position as when she left "Luke? ...Luke? ...Luke?" Lorelai hangs her head and goes inside the house and to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

**What Could Have Been**

**All Aboard. Part 1 **

Luke and Lorelai are asleep when Luke's alarm goes off, his long and heavy arm hits the snooze button, he cuddles up behind Lorelai and kisses her shoulder. "Morning sleepy head"

Lorelai opens her eyes and smiles "Morning you"

They lay there slowly waking up together, it's early but the birds are busy and they both stare in the direction of the window to what looks like a nice day. Lorelai swings her legs out from under the sheets and sits on the edge of the bed; she looks at her feet and rubs her stomach. Luke stands and stretches as he walks over to Lorelai's side of the bed, he kneels by her feet and with his hands on her thighs he reaches up to kiss her then her stomach.

"We're getting married tomorrow" says Luke quietly

"I know, please don't do anything stupid today ok, like scold your face off with hot oil, or set fire to your hair." Replies Lorelai

"I promise, I'll be careful, I'm only in work for a little while and then I've got some guys coming round to the flat for a few beers."

"Guys, what guys?" asks Lorelai intrigued

"Ah you know, Jackson, T.J, Andrew...Jess."

Lorelai grabs Luke's hand and gasps "Jess?"

"Yeah, he is my best man" replies Luke

"He is, really? How did I not know this" says Lorelai surprised

Luke stands kissing her forehead on the way up "I'm going to make some tea; I'll bring you up a cup before I go to work, get back in bed and rest" insists Luke.

Lorelai sits against the head board and pulls the covers over her feet trying to silence her inner dialog 'Jess is his best man, wow he kept that quiet, I know he has sorted himself out, but jess, I guess it's better than T.J' she concludes. She closes her eyes and sleeps for a while.

Downstairs, Rory is making pop tarts and she is already on her 3rd cup of coffee, sat at the kitchen table she is content reading the morning paper, she starts to feel un easy when she hears Lorelai plodding down the stairs.

"Oh god, that coffee smells so good" shouts Lorelai as she walks from the stairs in to the kitchen "Morning hon"

Rory mumbles something

"Rory! Come on, you have to be over it by now?"

"Imagine if you walked in on Grandma and Grandpa, right in the middle..." explains Rory

Lorelai sits opposite Rory at the table and steals her pop tart "Oh god! It's terrible, I know, I can't even imagine, I flipped out when I saw you and Jess horizontal that once and then again with Logan at the vowel renewal."

Rory slowly looks up at her mom's face worried that she would get flashbacks, but she didn't, she just saw her mom "I get your point"

Lorelai smiles "ah good, caus I've missed ya kid, and I'm getting married tomorrow."

Rory smiles "I know, I'm so excited, I'm so happy for you mom, really. Are you nervous?"

Lorelai tilts her head as she thinks "maybe a little, more worried about all the things that could go wrong, I'm worried that Sookie will fall in the cake, I'm worried that Kirk will unexpectedly be the reverend, that Taylor will pop up and tell us "you can't get married here, it violates code 314 sub section 6"...y'know the usual stuff."

"It's going to be beautiful and everyone will be there and you will look amazing in your dress" says Rory

"I hope so, I altered it last night when Luke was at the diner, I hope it still fits tomorrow" says Lorelai looking at her stomach.

Night has fallen and the sleepy town of Stars Hollow is in party mode. Lorelai's baby shower is in full swing, Miss Patty has made her lethal founder's day punch, everybody is a little bit tipsy apart from Lorelai who is sober as they come; but she is enjoying herself immensely and who wouldn't be with the entertainment that a drunk Rory, Lane, Sookie and Emily provide. A conga line is running through the house, there are blue streamers and balloons everywhere; the music is hazardously loud but Gypsy still proceeds to sleep on the chair in the corner. Lorelai goes over to Gypsy, places a blanket over her and props her head up with a pillow, "How on earth are you sleeping through this?" asks Lorelai. Lorelai is disturbed from her train of thought by the sound of her name being chanted in the kitchen.

Rory comes out of the kitchen holding a candle and she turns off the light so that only her face is visible. "By the power invested in me by The Stars Hollow Ya Ya Sisterhood, I ask for you to join us in the kitchen."

Lorelai claps her hands with delight "I've been waiting my whole life for this moment! YA YA!"

Rory blows out the candle and the house descends into darkness, within the darkness Sookie, Babette and Lane carefully lead Lorelai into the kitchen in a 'stalker in the night kidnapping' style. As they enter the kitchen, candles are lit around the room simultaneously. As visibility becomes clearer Lorelai can see that the table has been moved and there are small pots of paint laid out in a large rectangle on the floor. Everybody is wearing their own unique paper crown hat. Rory is leading the proceedings as she directs Lorelai to the middle of the rectangle.

"It is now time to initiate you into the Stars Hollow Sisterhood" says Rory

Everybody yells "YA YA!"

"Sister Chef a la Sookie and Sister Babette Yell, will you please help Lorelai to the floor"

Lorelai looks on a little scared as Babette and Sookie help Lorelai lie down on the floor; once Lorelai is lay on the floor, Lane places a pillow under Lorelai's head and lifts her top up over her bump. "Hey, this isn't going to get kinky is it? Because I'm all up for sisterhood, just not sister's in the hood if you know what I mean!"

Rory holds out her hand "Silence!" To begin proceedings with the mother of this child please step forward"

Emily steps forward with paint brush in hand, she walks towards the blue paint pot and picks it up.

"Now as the daughter of the child, I will take the pink pot, now the generation line is complete, will the next sisterhood in line please step forward and claim your ceremonial paint pot."

Sookie steps forward and claims the yellow pot, then Lane, Babette and Miss Patty. Miss Patty, the last person to step forward places a blindfold over Lorelai's face.

"With this ceremonial paint, with each of its colours representing the past, present and future, their vibrancy promoting health and well being, we the sisters of Stars Hollow will now welcome you into our sisterhood." announces Rory.

Emily goes forward and paints a ring of blue paint on Lorelai's stomach and then blows out a candle, Rory then steps forward and paints a ring of pink on Lorelai's stomach and blows out a candle, the others follow suit. When all the candles are blown out Lorelai is helped to her feet by Sookie and Babette. Her shirt is fastened so that her painted stomach is on show, still blind folded she is turned into the direction of the back door, Lane opens the back door and a gush of winds enters and semi dries the paint. Lorelai is startled by this and screams a little, she is then turned again and she is given a cup of non alcoholic sparkling wine.

"You must now drink from the cup of eternity" commands Rory

"We need to talk about getting you a boyfriend..." replies Lorelai as she downs the drink.

Emily places a paper crown on Lorelai's head.

"By the power invested in me by the elders of the Stars Hollow sisterhood, you Lorelai Gilmore, Sister Caffeine, are now, officially a member of the YA YA Sisterhood of Stars Hollow."

Everybody yells YA YA including Lorelai, with the last YA YA said, Rory removes the blindfold and a round of applause erupts as the music is turned back on. Once Lorelai regains her eyesight she looks down at her stomach, "I look like a rainbow exploded on me; I should get on the phone to the people who own skittles!" Lorelai catches her reflection in the mirror as she walks to the living room, she looks at her hat and shakes her head "Oh boy!" she says in reaction to the large cardboard cup of coffee sat on her head.

**Luke's Diner**

Luke, Jackson, Ceaser and T.J are sat at a table drinking beers and playing cards, the atmosphere is a little flat and Luke keeps looking at the clock.

"Hey, you guys want burgers?" says Ceaser to break the silence.

"Yeah, a cheeseburger would be great" says T.J

"You don't have to do that, this is not work, this is..." says Luke

"A lousy game of cards?" says Jackson as he throws his cards down.

The door opens behind then, Jess walks in "gee uncle Luke, is this a wake?"

Luke gets up and greets Jess with a hug "Jess...good to see ya buddy! We were just making burgers, you want anything"

Jess smiles "Forget the burgers, I have something better" says Jess as he gets a bottle of gold tequila out of his rucksack. "Now let's play for shots!"

Luke looks a little worried "A burger and fries for me Ceaser, I have a feeling I am going to see it again later.

Jess goes over to the table shakes everyone's hand "Nice knowing you men"

Jackson is nervously tapping his knees "Boy, I haven't drank in a while, I'm not sure...oh what the heck, I deserve some fun."

"That's the spirit! Now, I'll deal, Texas Holdem?" says Jess

"At least I know Lorelai is not wasted, or dancing on a table, or anything wild like that, she and Rory will probably be sat watching some terrible film eating food I should never know the name of and fighting over who gets to have 5 minutes in a lift with Collin Farrell." Says Luke.

"So Rory is home then?" asks Jess dealing the cards.

Luke nods in response to Jess, Ceaser brings over the food and T.J has found glasses that would make good shot glasses and the table is set.

**Back at the Crap Shack**

It's really late and everybody has gone home, Lorelai is lay on the couch and Rory is lay on the floor, the room is dark and silent.

"Ah kid, I'm going to have to get some shut eye, all that YA YA excitement has tired me out!" says Lorelai

"Yeah, me too, I might go for a walk first though, try and stop the room from spinning."

Lorelai and Rory sit up simultaneously. Lorelai looks over at her dress hanging on the mannequin "I can't believe I'm getting married tomorrow!"

Rory smiles "I know, and to Luke."

"Yeah to Luke..." says Lorelai quietly and happily.

Lorelai makes her way up the stairs and up to bed "Goodnight hon, if you go out don't forget to lock the door after yourself."

"Ok Luke" responds Rory.

Rory grabs her coat and stumbles to the door "shoes, shoes would be good!" she says looking at her bare feet.

Rory walks out into the dark, she walks for a while just looking at the stars trying to clear her head she finds herself in the town square, she notices someone sat on the Gazebo steps smoking, her vision is blurry and she can't quite make out who it is, as she squints to get a better look she trips over fence post and lands on her face. She grumbles into the mud "This is what happens when you mix rum with vodka and wash it down with wine."

"Rum, vodka and wine?" says a voice of a man stood over her.

Rory looks up and sees that it's Jess, Jess helps Rory up, as they are both drunk they are clumsy and their faces become awkwardly too close. There is a moment.

"Jess? What are you doing here?" asks Rory a little shocked

"I'm Uncle Luke's best man, I believe he is marrying someone you know."

"That's great, I mean you are?" says Rory confused about what to say or how to react.

"It is and I am, how's things with that douche bag...what was his name again, rodent?"

"We are not together anymore, haven't been since I graduated from Yale" says Rory looking past Jess.

"Good for you, you finally saw the light" says Jess as he realises he is happy about the news. "So, you seeing anyone new?"

Rory looks at her shoes which she realises are not hers "Uh, not for a while actually. You?"

Jess tries to hide his smile "actually no, I've been busy with my book" he sees that Rory is shaking so he gives her his blazer "Here have this, you're cold"

Rory smiles "it's late, I better be getting back anyway, I'll see you tomorrow" she says turning to walk home.

Jess grabs Rory's hand as she turns and pulls her close to him and he kisses her. The kiss is long and Rory kisses him back, Jess breaks the kiss "night!" he then walks towards the diner. Rory is left standing there in shock and reluctantly, she lets a smile creep across her face.


	10. Chapter 10

**What Could Have Been**

**Episode 8 **

_**All Aboard. Part 2**_

**Hey, ok, so this is the episode I've always wanted to see... Lorelai getting married! I'm guessing it's an important episode to you all as well, so bearing that in mind, I have purposely left out any descriptive details so that your imagination can run wild.**

**Luke's**

Its dawn and Luke is stood at his apartment window starring out at the town square, today he finally gets to marry Lorelai Gilmore. Even the thought of everyone from Stars Hollow being there and watching didn't dampen his mood.

"Tea, Uncle Luke?" Came a voice from over his shoulder

"Jess? What you doing up this early?" asks Luke

"Ah I like this time of morning, nobody around, the air is still, magical almost, un touched by humanity, special, like un trodden snow." Says Jess looking longingly out of the window.

"What?" says Luke confused.

"Geez man, I'm joking, will you look at your face! I haven't been to sleep yet" says Jess smiling.

"Did you say something about tea?" asks Luke trying out Lorelai's diversion tactics.

**Crap Shack**

Sookie is cooking breakfast, Lorelai is attempting to tackle her hair in the bathroom mirror, and Rory is still asleep, dreaming about the events of last night.

"Lorelai do you want pancakes and bacon with your Pop-Tarts?" shouts Sookie up the stairs as she waves a wooden spoon over her head.

Lorelai shouts from upstairs "yes please Sookie, my love, my sweetness, my everything"

Sookie trots back to the kitchen, singing to herself as she makes her way to the cooker. As she walks past the table, her apron attaches itself to the pots and pans that once lived in the cooker and they all come crashing down, making a colossal sound, startling Rory awake.

"What the... Mom?" shouts Rory as she rushes and stumbles to her feet, fighting with her bed sheets. She opens the bedroom door and finds Sookie cleaning up the mess she made.

"Hey power puff girl! Sorry, did I wake you? Saucepans, they just love me, they can't get enough, I'm going to have to tell Jackson, or the police, excuse me officer this pot and this pan will not leave me alone." Says Sookie, holding up the pots. "Do you want some breakfast, cherry pie?"

Rory holds her forehead trying to keep up with the insanity "yes please Sookie, Where's Mom?"

"She is upstairs, doing her hair, she will be down soon" explains Sookie.

Rory grabs some coffee and sits down at the table, Sookie watches Rory.

"You are just like her y'know" says Sookie smiling proudly; tears start to swell in her eyes

"Aw Sookie, why the tears? Says Rory as she gets up to put a comforting hand on Sookie's shoulder.

Sookie dries her eyes with her apron "i have loved your mom for forever, I have seen her be strong, I have seen her struggle, and I have always wanted her to be happy, have more children, get married. And now...and then, you with the coffee and the sitting and the pouting, it makes me..."

Rory strokes Sookie's arm "I know, you are so sweet, mom loves you too, and so do I" they hug

Lorelai can be seen in the doorway, she is in her wedding dress. The dress is long with individually sewn on pearls with her bump clearly and proudly visible, her hair is loose and elegantly sat on her head is a tiara. Rory is the first to see her.

"Mom! You, you look...beautiful" says Rory as she runs to embrace her mother.

Sookie starts blubbering into her apron again, she waves a tea towel in Lorelai's direction "Oh, you are perfect!"

Lorelai holds back the tears "Thank you"

There is a still silence and time seems to stop as the three women share a moment of affection and admiration

"Sookie, what's burning!" says Lorelai finally.

Sookie checks her clothing, "it's not me!"

Rory runs to the stove where the pancakes are on fire and puts the fire out.

**At the church**

Luke is sat waiting anxiously at the front of the church, the church is full, everybody is there, Miss Patty and Babette already have the tissues out. Sat behind them is Liz and T.J holding Doula, and alongside them is Mia and her husband, Jackson and Jess are at the church door looking out for the carriages.

**Crap shack **

Two horse drawn carriages arrive at Lorelai's house they are followed by a car, Richard gets out of the car and walks up to the front door; he straightens his jacket and then knocks the door. Sookie answers the door with Martha holding her hand, Martha hands Richard a flower.

"How delightful, thank you. Sookie you look just wonderful!"

"Well thank you Mr Gilmore"

"Please, call me Richard"

"Thank you Richard"

Sookie gestures for Richard to come in, as he enters he is greeted by Rory. "Rory, you look positively marvellous, my, what a young woman you have become!"

"Aw thank you Grandpa, you look as dashing as ever" says Rory giving Richard a hug.

A voice can be heard coming from the kitchen "Rory? I'm having some trouble with the er..."

"I'll be right there April, did you get your pins stuck again?" replies Rory

Richard looks around and puts his hands to his side "so, are we just about ready? Where's Lorelai?"

Sookie gestures upstairs "she's upstairs"

Just as she says that, Lorelai calls down "Sookie! With the dress and the huge baby that I'm currently carrying, I seem to have got stuck in the room where legends die, and even though that is in my top 5 ways to go, I do not want it to be today. Damn my bladder!"

Sookie runs up the stairs and after a few scuffles Sookie emerges holding her hand high "I'm bleeding!" she runs down the stairs to the kitchen in search of a band aid. Richard looks around bemused and then looks in the direction of the stairs again, and there stood at the top of the stairs is Lorelai, looking radiant. Tears of pride starts to swell in Richard's eyes, he takes to the stairs to assist Lorelai down.

As they reach the bottom Richard takes Lorelai's hands "You look beautiful my girl"

Lorelai smiles and places a hand on her bump "even with baby bump?"

Richard puts Lorelai's arm in his "Especially with the baby bump"

Rory, Sookie, Martha and April are all lined up at the door; they all look splendid in their bridesmaid dresses.

"Ah girls you all look wonderful!" says Lorelai proudly.

"Ready to go Mom?" asks Rory as she kissed her Mom's cheek

"To the moon Alice!" replies Lorelai.

Lorelai, Richard and Rory sit in the first carriage, April, Sookie and Martha join Emily in the second carriage.

**At the Church**

Jackson spots the carriages first and alerts Jess "We have lift off!"

Jess walks to the front of the church to where Luke is sitting "They have arrived, you ready?"

Luke takes a deep breath and stands "yep I'm ready, how did they look?"

"It will blow your mind!" says Jess hitting Luke's shoulder as he walks to meet the guests.

Jess walks to the carriage and as Richard gets down and helps Lorelai down Jess takes this opportunity to assist Rory. He takes her hand and rubs his thumb over her Knuckles, and as she reaches the ground he whispers in her ear "You look amazing" Rory blushes a little but tries to hide it by moving the hair from her face, she doesn't respond to Jess but she notices how good he looks in the suit his was wearing. Jess smiles and along with Jackson they make their way to the front of the church.

The women all line up; Emily first, then Rory and April and then Sookie and Martha, and last but not least Lorelai and Richard. The music starts and the mother of the bride and the bridesmaids proceed to walk down the aisle and take up their positions. The crowd of people sat in their pews start to gasp and whisper, Luke faces forward, a little too nervous to look around, but as he does so, Lorelai enters the church. Suddenly he feels as though a ten foot man has punched him in the stomach and all the wind is taken from him. He can't quite blink in the vision fast enough, there is his wife and unborn child, tears start to form in his eyes and he coughs to hide his emotion. As Lorelai approaches Luke, Richard kisses his daughter and joins his wife; Reverend Skinner takes Lorelai's hands and places them in Luke's.

"Please, be seated... Let us begin! I have watched these two bicker and banter, flirt over coffee and I have watched them fall in love. So as we are all gathered here today to celebrate this love, I would like to take this time to congratulate you both on the pregnancy, many happy returns to you both"

Luke smiles at Lorelai and without taking his gaze off her, he says "Thank you reverend"

The reverend gestures to Jess "Can we have the rings please?" Jess walks over to Reverend Skinner and hands him the rings.

Reverend Skinner hands Luke, Lorelai's ring "Now do you Luke William Danes, take Lorelai Victoria Gilmore to be your lawful wedded wife, in sickness and in health for richer or poorer, to death do you part?"

Luke's hands are shaking a little as he places the ring on Lorelai's finger and as he looks up in to her eyes he smiles "I do" he then wipes away the odd tear that has fallen on to Lorelai's cheek which causes her to take a deep breath and then smile.

Reverend Skinner then gives Lorelai, Luke's ring "Do you Lorelai Victoria Gilmore take Luke William Danes to be your lawful wedded husband, in sickness and in health for richer or poorer, to death do you part?"

Lorelai places a hand on her stomach for comfort as she places the ring on Luke's finger "I do"

Reverend Skinner smiles "With the power invested in me by god, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife, Luke you may kiss the bride."

Luke takes Lorelai in his arms and they kiss passionately and embrace as there are cheers and celebrations from the crowd in the church. Confetti covers the couple as they kiss and the music plays as the newlyweds walk to the church entrance.

**To Be Continued...**

**Everything has gone well so far, but can the wedding really go this well? I have two concluding versions let me know what you think?**


End file.
